Gregor the Overlander Returns
by LMHouseMouse
Summary: When Gregor left the Underland, he was never happy again. After being away for 6 years, Gregor, finally 18, heads straight back down. At first, it seems that everything will work out okay, but unforeseen events lead to desperate measures, and even a trip back to Virginia with an Underlander. Rated T for adult themes and language, both are very sparse, mostly the story is very mild.
1. Author's Note

This story is technically complete, but I will be revising and editing it continuously until I feel that it is as good as it could be. Plot points will not change or anything like that, but hopefully it will become a more well written and completel story. So, this fanfic is what I would like to think happens after The Underland Chronicles ends. Always review, and check out my other stories as well!


	2. The City

I don't own the Underland Chronicles, or any of the characters, besides new ones of my own creation.

He had been sitting, his cheek pressed against the subway window for so long that his face had a giant red blotch on it. The day had been a long one, full of travel, and he had brought books to keep him occupied, but when he got on the subway, he couldn't help but look out the window. He had been away from New York for so long, he wanted to soak in every little bit of it. He knew he wouldn't see the city from the subway tunnels, but he couldn't concentrate on anything else, so he leaned against the glass, and pondered the journey still ahead of him. When the train stopped, he peeled himself off of the cold surface, stood, and forced his way out into the packed isle. Like a salmon in a stream, he walked out into the station, crammed between far too many people. When he had walked a few feet and had his own air again, Gregor took a deep breath, savoring the smell of the subway. It was actually quite disgusting, but there was something so distinctly familiar about the scent of too many people in one place, train fuel, and garbage, that he couldn't help taking a few more deep breaths. Gregor had missed New York since the day he left it, and he was ecstatic to be back. After he had taken an adequate amount of sniffs, Gregor forced himself up the stairs in the same squished sardine fashion and before. Once he finally broke away from all the people, he met the the crisp air happily, and headed down the street. He had brought nothing with him to New York but a backpack full of pictures and other keepsakes, along with money, of course. Gregor had resolved to bring nothing else from home, or rather, the place he had lived after New York. He didn't even bring extra clothes. Gregor had missed New York immensely, but it wasn't where he belonged, it was just a means to an end. Though he wasn't sure if the Regalians would need to burn anything he brought that carried a scent, he decided to act as though he though they would. He preferred the soft, woven Underlander clothes anyway. As Gregor walked determinedly to his destination, the streets he crossed brought back a million memories. All of the things he had experienced in this city had ultimately shaped him into who he was, though there were many good and bad. He thought for a moment that he might want to stay and explore his old stomping grounds for a little while, but he really had no patience for reminiscing. There was only one thing he wanted to do.

Gregor thought about the place he had left behind, all the changes that could've happened since he had last been there. He hoped that the Underland had found peace, but also that it was still the amazing place that he remembered. Just a few months after Gregor had left the Underland for the last time, his mother packed the family up and moved them to Virginia. There, his father had finally recovered from his reoccurring Underland fever, and had been able to go back to college, becoming a professor at a school in Tennessee. Thought his family all seemed to settle in Tennessee quite quickly, Gregor never could. Gregor never stopped longing to return to the only place he felt he could call home. Gregor's dad had been able to get back into doing what he loved, and his mom was finally able to not work, to stay home and raise his sisters, which she loved more than anything. His sisters did sports and had friends, joined clubs and activities. They hadn't seen the things that he had, they didn't have the scars that he did. He couldn't play sports, and he didn't care to have friends, everyone his age was so apathetic and naive. Thought all Gregor could think about was retuning to the Underland, Gregor's parents were absolutely terrified of him doing so. He had seen and done everything he had in the Underland at only 12, would it possibly be like, getting older in the Underand? Being an adult down there? There were sure that Gregor would continue to be used as a warrior, and they feared that more than anything in the world. They had argued with him for six years, forbidding him from ever returning. They had hoped, it seemed, that if they stopped him for long enough, he would give up on going back, but he never did, it was simply not possible. Every important moment in Gregor's life had happened down there, and more than half of the people he had ever cared about were there too. Once Gregor had turned 18 there was nothing that his parents could do or say to stop him from going back. So, having saved every penny he had ever earned from every odd job he could find, he made it clear that he had no intentions of staying away from the Underland any longer. Crossing a final street, Gregor had arrived at his old apartment building. The brick seemed to be crumbling, all of the fire escapes and window AC units were rusted, and in general, it was falling apart. But, it was still there, which was really all that mattered. He hurried inside, both being thankful for, and chuckling at the fact that there was no call box or lock on the front door. Gregor bounded down the stairs, and into to the basement, all as familiar as if he had never left. When Gregor reached the laundry room, he did a quick check to see if anyone was inside. A woman was in there, unloading her clothes from the drier, so he poised himself to look like he was just walking in as she was walking out. As he waited, Gregor wondered if he should have gone to the Central Park entrance. The park would most certainly have been busier, but there were tunnels under there that were patrolled. It would be easier to let someone know he was there. Gregor had decided that it would be easier to go to the apartment building, as to avoid people, and hope that by some miracle, there would either be a flier there, or he could float down on the currents, and then make his way through the tunnels and into the stadium. The longer Gregor thought about it, the more flawed his plan seemed. Thankfully, the woman finally left the laundry room, and as planned, Gregor slipped back in as if he had just come down the stairs. He selected the correct drier, and pushed it aside to reveal the grate.

"Well, there it is." As he stared at the grate, he continued to explore the flaws in his plan. He could not simply jump down, he realized, the currents could've be too strong, or there could be no currents at all. He realized that he had been hoping for some sort of communication, a letter or something like they used to send. But there was nothing. Gregor made his way over to the grate, and knelt down to it. "Hello?" he called. "Gregor here, just wondering if anyone is here to give me a lift." Gregor felt completely stupid, yelling into the darkness, so he stopped, and was backing away form the grate when a voice purred from beyond the darkness of the grate,

"Drop, Overlander".

Gregor jumped at the sudden noise, but then though "Ares!", before he could catch himself. This was the first time Gregor was making the trip down without his bond since the first time, but he quickly remembered with a pang in his chest that Ares was long gone.

"Who's there?" asked Gregor, moving closer to the grate, trying to search in the darkness for the unknown bat.

"I am called Alea, Overlander. I am bonded to Nerissa, and she has asked me to wait here for you." Gregor paused, confused. Nerissa had most certainly not had a bond when Gregor had last been in Regalia. She didn't fly, and she definitely didn't do combat. Then again, did it matter? It wasn't as if a bat would try to hurt him, why would it lie to him? Before Gregor could finish processing, the bat spoke again.

"We can discuss anything you wish on the ride Overlander, but my shift has ended, and I am exhausted."

That confused Gregor even more, but he obliged, pulling himself through the grate, and dropped. The sensation of falling was much like the smell of the subway to Gregor, nauseating and unpleasant, but familiar. After only a few seconds in the air, Gregor felt himself land on a broad, furry back.

"So, have you and Nerissa bonded recently? Does she ride now?" Nerissa and her flying habits were really not a concern of Gregor's, but he was very nervous to ask the questions he actually needed to, so he figured he could stall.

"Yes, in the last few years, so more recently that you have been here. And, fliers are not merely for transportation services Gregor, I am not a cart." Alea replied in a pleasantly sarcastic tone. "Nerissa and I are bonds because like her, I have suffered from ailments of the mind, and we understand each other. We save each other's lives in a much different way than usual bonds might." Gregor nodded, and upon realizing that the bat couldn't see that, he said,

"Hm. So why were you at the grate? What did you mean that your shift was almost over?"

"Nerissa, as you may recall, has visions. About a year ago, she began having visions of your return. Ever since, she has had fliers take shifts patrolling the area, waiting for you. At first, many fliers had very short, rotating shifts, but now it is just Nike and I. The shifts are now very long and taxing."

"If Nerissa said that I was coming, and still thinks so, why did everyone else suddenly decide that I wasn't?" Gregor thought. He didn't expect everyone to drop everything to wait around for him, but if they had all waited for him at one point, why had everyone stopped? And why hadn't Aurora been patrolling too? Did Luxa not believe he was coming back?

"Why is it just you a Nike now?" He asked finally. Gregor felt Alea tense under him as if she had been dreading the question.

"Because Overlander, Queen Luxa ordered everyone to stop the patrolling. She has ruled even any mention of your return to be treason."


	3. The Return

"Excuse me?" asked Gregor in disbelief.

"When Nerissa first reported her vision to Queen Luxa, she was overjoyed. But after many months, Luxa grew wary of waiting, and she eventually lost all patience for the notion of your return. Now, no one is to speak of you around her. She is currently on a visit to the Fount, so it is most lucky that you came now. I regret to inform you, Overlander, that she may not be happy to see you." Gregor was crushed. He couldn't believe that Luxa could feel that way about him, let alone tell all of her subjects that she felt that way about him. He suddenly felt very nervous for his return to Regalia. Neither Gregor nor Alea said another word as they descended into the High Hall. No one was there, so Alea asked him to wait while she brought Nerissa to him. Gregor sat on the stone floor, suddenly exhausted. He looked out at the beautiful city before him, taking it all in once again.

When Gregor's dad had been missing in the Underland, Gregor had not allowed himself to think of the future. When he left the Underland the last time, however, Gregor had done the opposite. Every chance he got; he imagined his return, the city, the people, and especially Luxa's beautiful face when she saw him again. Now, he wished that he had stuck to his old rule. When Gregor heard footsteps behind him, he stood and turned toward the door. Nerissa came in shakily, closely followed by Alea, who looked ready to catch her bond at any moment, should she topple over.

"Oh Gregor" Nerissa said in her faint, thin voice, "You have finally decided to return. Welcome back." She said it with a gentle, yet affectionate touch on his arm.

"Thank you Nerissa, its good to hear that somebody wants me here." Gregor said with a forced laugh and half smile to make it seem like he was joking.

"Yes, well, it seems that my cousin is just as stubborn as we all feared." Nerissa replied. Gregor tried to decide what that meant when Vikus walked in. The old man had obviously not regained full control over the right side of his body since the stroke he had suffered, but the lasting damage was slight, and he looked as strong and kind as ever. He walked swiftly over to Gregor with only a slight limp, and wrapped him in a grandfatherly hug. Gregor patted his back gently, and was glad to see his smile when he pulled back.

"You have returned at last Gregor. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Vikus asked this as if it really were a pleasure, though Gregor could tell that Vikus feared something might be wrong.

"It was time, Vikus." and a smile was all Gregor had for him, but that seemed to be enough. Gregor was then led to the washroom to bathe and change, and then into a feast, where he was greeted by Mareth, Temp, Dulcet, Howard, and every other Underlander he could remember.

"Except the most important one." thought Gregor bitterly. He immediately felt bad, because everyone else seemed so happy to see him. He let the Underlanders fill him in on all that had happened; Ripred and Luxa's bond had held, and the Underland had settled nicely. The duo traveled often with Aurora of course, and Hazard too, to make every ally species feel included and heard as much as possible. The Underland found itself in a happier time than it had known in many years. Howard had become a doctor, he and Nike had finally bonded, and Nike now had a daughter named Pandora, who was almost inseparable from Hazard. Dulcet and Mareth had gotten married, which surprised Gregor, but he was very happy for them. Mareth was now in charge of any training done in Regalia. Temp helped Dulcet in the nursery, and taught the children how to speak crawler. Gregor was overjoyed for all of his Underland friends. Gregor told them about his move to Virginia, and then his dad's job and his new home in Tennessee. He said that he was done with school, and that Boots and Lizzie were just great. Gregor lied and said that the girls sent their love. Lizzie still had nightmares about the Underland, but she truly did miss it as well. She refused to admit it to anyone but Gregor though, so that she could avoid lectures about the Underland's danger from their parents. Boots didn't remember the Underland much, and didn't often talk about anything she had experienced there. She did remain very fond of animals though, especially cockroaches. Everyone chatted happily for hours, until they all agreed that it was high time for some rest. Howard walked Gregor to his room, for which Gregor was extremely thankful. He had missed Howard terribly, and he had some burning questions to ask him. Howard chatted about the hospital while Gregor worked up the courage to ask what was on his mind.

"Howard, how does, um…marriage work in the Underland?" Asked Gregor shyly. Howard's face spread into an amused smile as he watched Gregor blush.

"While I'm not sure what that has to do with the medical field, that is a very interesting question. What do you mean, Overlander?" he replied, obviously understanding exactly what Gregor meant. Gregor stammered for a moment before realizing how dumb he must've looked. He finally blurted out,

"You once told me that Luxa and I couldn't be together, and I assume that was because she's queen, so she'd be expected to court seriously rather than date multiple people casually, and whoever she was with would have to be worthy of a queen. So, who would be able to be with her?" Gregor almost immediately regretting his decision, as Howard smiled even wider, and started to laugh,

"You do realize that Luxa has forbidden any mention of you, correct?" Gregor nodded. "Yes, Luxa is expected to marry someone eventually, so that she may have heirs." Gregor blushed even harder at that, "and courting a queen is not something to be taken lightly. A mischievous Overlander boy would hardly be a wise choice for Regalia's king. A typical match would most likely be someone extremely successful in their trade, perhaps an inventor, or a very successful artist." Gregor's heart sank with each word. "A highly decorated soldier would be a wise choice as well, one who has done much for Regalia and it's people. Perhaps even a beloved young man who has fulfilled several of the prophecies that we live by, and fought for us most valiantly. It would be even better if that young man had evaded death, chosen the Underland as his home, and most importantly, if he were every bit as stubborn as our dear queen." Gregor allowed himself a smile as they arrived at his room. Howard pulled Gregor in for a great big hug, told him he was happy to see him again, and left him to go to bed.

As Gregor lay awake, he resolved that no matter what happened, he could reason with Luxa and make her happy with him again. He just knew that he could. Once be had convinced himself of this, Gregor was able to drift into an easy sleep.

Hours later, early into what would've been a morning in the Overland, Gregor was startled awake by faint shouting that was rapidly coming to him. At first, Gregor leapt out of bed ready for battle, but he soon realized that he had no weapon, and it was not a battle cry. Not yet at least.

"How dare you… I have declared this treason… I should banish all of you… cannot believe…" was all Gregor could make out, and with that, the curtain that separated Gregor's room from the halls of the castle swept open dramatically, revealing that a party quite large had gathered outside.

Luxa looked Gregor straight in the eyes and said, "You will leave now, or you will be banished." Even as the cruel words fell from her lips, Gregor couldn't help but think about how devastatingly beautiful she was. Her hair had grown so long since he had last seen her, and it was intricately plaited and pinned, and atop her head sat a dazzling jeweled crown. She wore a wonderfully regal gown with a long sweeping train that matched her light purple eyes. She looked so much like Hamnet now that she was older, but somehow, she still looked exactly like the Luxa he remembered too. As Luxa's words settled over him, Gregor could feel the hurt registering on his face, and he hoped she could see how much he just wanted to be near her again. Her face remained steely, betraying nothing.

"My dear queen, we both know that unfortunately, the Underlander is most stupid, and he will most likely put up a fight if we try to banish him." Said a giant rat languidly as he walked into the room. Leave it to Ripred to greet someone after six years with insults. "So, it will be my obligation as your bond and your subject to fight him for you. Seeing as how he is not armed, I fear that this may end badly for the warrior, and then what would the people think?" Gregor exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Luxa looked from Gregor to Ripred, and back again. She was positively livid. After a few seconds, she made a disgruntled, guttural noise, turned on her heel, and stormed out of the room. Gregor stood, frozen. He couldn't decide if he had truly been saved from banishment, or if it had merely become a different kind.


	4. The Rat

After Luxa's reaction to Gregor being back in the Underland, he felt completely lost. Gregor did his best to keep busy; he had asked Mareth to teach him the proper technique of swordplay, and all of the other things that a normal soldier learned that Gregor had never had time for. He learned quickly, and soon he was helping Mareth train the young Underlanders. Gregor also helped in the nursery, aiding Dulcet in caring for the children while their parents went about their duties in the palace. There seemed to be more children to care for than when Gregor had been in the Underland before.

"When the city is safe like this, we often experience an influx of children. People feel, it seems, that Regalia is a suitable place for children right now, but when we are at war, or in danger of it, they are fearful of what could happen to children, should they have any." Dulcet explained to Gregor when he asked one day during the children's naptime.

"Oh, so like a baby boom." Replied Gregor. Dulcet though that was funny for some reason.

"It is just that Overlanders have such…silly terms for things. You have a formal language, and an informal language, but scholars and doctors use informal language in their work, even though it would serve them better to use the formal words. It is most… strange." Gregor had to agree, it was pretty strange when he thought about it. "So, Gregor. How have you been, really? And how are the girls? Does Boots remember the Underland?" Dulcet had seen right through him at dinner.

"Things have been fine, really. With my dad's new job, our financial situation was a lot better, and it was nice to see my parents happy again. But I never was. I just missed you guys so much. And I could never make friends, because everything the people my age cared about was just so stupid. How could you care about what new video game to play, or what cool new shoes to buy when there are people everywhere at war, or starving? And I couldn't do sports because I'm covered in scars that I can't explain. I kept playing the saxophone in band, but nobody talked to me there either. I was just miserable, and I felt bad about it every minute because my whole family was so happy. Lizzie has nightmares about everything that happened down here. She still loves you guys, especially Ripred, but every time she mentioned it, my parents jumped at the chance to tell her how scary everything down here is, so she pretends like she doesn't remember now. And Boots really doesn't remember anything." It felt nice to finally say it out loud, but Gregor felt bad for dumping it all on Dulcet. She looked especially sad now that he had told her that Boots didn't remember her. Gregor gave her a quick hug, and then they set about waking the children from their nap.

Gregor quickly became accustomed to his routine, waking in the morning, having breakfast, and then going down to the field to train with Mareth. Because Gregor had no bond, Alea often flew him to the stadium and retrieved him from training. She spent most of her time with Nerissa in her chambers, and Gregor could tell that she was glad for the opportunity to stretch her wings. After Gregor finished with training, he would fly back to the palace, bathe and eat something, and then head to the nursery. At night he had dinner with the Underlanders, and they often had chess matches or just stayed and chatted after dinner. Gregor saw Ripred and Hazard at dinner along with everyone else, or sometimes on the field, but he never saw Luxa. Hazard never trained with Gregor, but he saw Hazard and Pandora flying around, learning how to maneuver with each other. Ripred assisted in training as well, but given his teaching style, he didn't make much headway with the kids. It seemed that it was only Gregor who learned from being insulted and whacked with a tail. One day after lessons, Gregor decided he wanted to really talk to Ripred, alone. When Gregor called out for him to wait, the rat heaved a huge sigh, turned around, and started tapping his foot, while he waited for Gregor to catch up.

"The years have made you slow, boy. I have many things to do besides waiting around for you." said Ripred grumpily.

"Yeah, yeah. It's nice to see you too Ripred. How have you been?" asked Gregor.

"Haven't you heard we're at peace thanks to me? I'm the peacemaker; you were there for that! Everything is just shrimp in cream sauce all the time." Gregor could tell that behind Ripred's usual gruffness, there was something else.

"Ripred, really. I want to know. How has it been for you?" Ripred considered this for a moment, and then replied.

"When you left, everything was a complete mess. Neither Luxa nor I slept for more than two hours at a time for months. But eventually, everything was more or less sorted out. It's hard to enjoy peace when all you've ever done is fight. Harder still if you lost everything in those fights." Gregor nodded. Finally, Gregor gave Ripred a hug. Ripred was so surprised that he went stiff, and then actually hugged Gregor back.

"That's uh, that's from Lizzie." Said Gregor when they had pulled back and an awkward silence had ensued. Ripred's face softened just a tad.

"Why couldn't we have gotten her back instead of you?" Ripred asked as he started to head back to the palace.

"Well, because she's still in school, and she's not old enough to go out on her own. I think she'll come back someday, for at least a visit, maybe soon, if I invite her for…something." Gregor was now mostly talking to himself, and thinking about how much he missed his sisters. He wondered if there would even be anything to invite them down here for. "Ripred, I have one more question." called Gregor when he realized that Ripred was quickly leaving him behind.

"Oh, yes, please. I long to answer your questions all day." Ripred said with all of the sarcasm he could.

"Why does Luxa hate me? What did I do?" Gregor could tell that Ripred was about to make fun of him, but Gregor looked the rat in the eyes, and hoped that he could see how badly he needed this answer.

"Look boy, I don't know. Honestly. When you left, she didn't talk about you, and it obviously pained her to hear you spoken of. It was almost as if you had died. It was like that until Nerissa came to her claiming she foresaw your return. Luxa immediately began preparations, she was happier than anyone had seen her in a very long time. And then overnight, she was hard again, she forbade anyone to speak of you, she ordered all preparations undone, and that was that. No one knows what happened. If you're planning to woo her, don't be stupid. We would all love for her to be in a better mood, but we might have to kill you if she get worse." And with that, Ripred turned and walked away. Gregor walked back toward the stadium to wait for Alea. He turned everything Ripred had said over and over in his head. What could've made Luxa so angry so fast? It couldn't have been something Gregor had done; he hadn't been in contact with her. Gregor was so utterly confused. Of all the things he had expected, this was not one of them.

Gregor was looking up at the sky lost in thought when he saw him. He was a great, black blur, strong, fast, and imposing, just like Gregor remembered. His great wings beat at the air as he flew straight for Gregor, who was frozen in his place, unable to move or look away. Finally, the bat landed inches from Gregor, and there was no question in his mind this time.

"Ares?"


	5. The Bat

The bat came at Gregor so fast, he was almost knocked over. As he stumbled back, the bat kept coming closer.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" shouted Gregor, extremely alarmed. He could barely move fast enough to keep away from the bat without turning his back, which he knew would be a very bad idea. Just as Gregor started to trip over himself, he heard,

"Anteros! Halt!" Gregor recognized Mareth's voice, and was overcome with relief. The bat seemed to have no intentions of listening at first, but when Mareth said, "Stand down, or I will arm him!" the bat stopped.

"You do not deserve to be here." Anteros snarled, and then he quickly flew away. Gregor could do nothing but give Mareth a ridiculous look, and slump to the ground. Mareth finished crossing to Gregor, and sat on the ground next to him, much more gracefully than Gregor had. They sat for a minute, and then Mareth sighed.

"I supposed I must tell you who he is, correct?" Gregor nodded slowly, and Mareth wiped a hand across his face; he seemed to be preparing himself. "That, is Anteros he is… Ares' son." Gregor gasped, but didn't want to interrupt. "When Ares was Henry's bond, he was extremely desirable because he was so strong, he was a very good warrior, and he was bonded to a royal. So, he mated with someone. When Henry died, and the fliers shunned Ares, Anteros' mother did not want him to be treated as Ares had, so she kept him away from Regalia. Fliers are not generally concerned about the paternity of their young, but as you have seen, there is no mistaking who Anteros' father is. While there are still some who do not have a high opinion of Ares, most regard him as a hero now, so Anteros has come to Regalia to train now that it is safe for him. Ares was always with you, as your bond, and then he died in battle with you. Again, it is not common for fliers to know their fathers very closely, but Anteros grew up with only his mother, and it would seem he feels that not only did you take his father, but you are the reason he was not able to be around the flier community." Gregor put his face in his hands, trying to fight back the emotion that was attacking him far harder than Anteros had.

"He has every right to hate me. I still have nightmares about it every night, Mareth. I could've landed, and have gotten the Bane's leg that way. Ares could've gotten out, and then I would be dead, and he would be here for his kid, and for Aurora and Luxa. I try not to think about it, because I can never find a good reason for me to be here instead of him." A tear fell before Gregor could catch it, but Mareth did not say a thing. He wrapped him in the warmest, most caring hug Gregor had experienced in a long time, and that just made Gregor lose it even harder.

"Overlander, it is in no way your fault. Ares saved you, as he vowed to do as your bond. Not only that, but his sacrifice saved the Underland. If there were any way for Ares to know how everything has turned out, I do not think that he would regret anything for a moment, least of all allowing you to live."

"You're a fantastic friend. I hope you know that I really appreciate you, man." Gregor said as he tried to pull himself together.

"I do not mind you either, Overlander." Said Mareth with a light shove. Gregor snorted with a disgusting, snot filled, and ugly laugh. They laughed together for a while, and then they headed back to the palace together. As Gregor went to bed that night, he thought, for the first time since he had returned to Regalia, that everything might just work out. He may have been absolutely, hopelessly in love with Luxa, but she was not all he had to live for. There were other wonderful people in the Underland that were not icing him out. Things may not have been way that he wanted them, but he knew that everything would work out anyway.

When Gregor woke up the next morning, Mareth found him and told him that Vikus wanted to talk to him, so together they headed for the council room, which was empty except for Vikus sitting alone at one of the council's tables. Gregor crossed to him, and Vikus gestured for Gregor to sit down. Vikus remained silent for just long enough to make Gregor very, very nervous.

"Am I to assume, Gregor, that you would like to stay in Regalia permanently?" asked Vikus. Gregor had been hoping that he would be able to stay, but he hadn't been sure how to bring it up, and now he was almost sure Vikus would tell him that he wouldn't be allowed.

"Yes Vikus, I would love to stay. I don't know what your rules are about that or anything, but I will do whatever I need to. I truly feel that this is my home Vikus, and you and everyone here are my family." Gregor quickly said, in hopes that it would convince Vikus not to make him leave.

"We do not have any rules about people coming here to stay because it has never happened before. No Overlander has come here to stay by choice. So, I have been very puzzled as to what to tell you. You, of course, are welcome to stay, Gregor. But I wish to discuss with you what you staying here permanently might mean. You will need an official job, and I wondered if you might like to officially be a trainer, under Mareth. He tells me that you have come to learn a great deal, and you work well with the young ones. You unfortunately would not be able to help Dulcet in the nursery any longer; you would be with Mareth whenever he needs you."

"That would be perfect Vikus, I'd love to, if Mareth will have me." Mareth gave a nod, and Gregor grinned.

"In that case, you will be moving to a permanent room, in a different wing of the palace. You may do with it what you like when you get there, though who knows when you might move…elsewhere." Gregor had no idea what he was talking about, but he decided not to ask.

"Would I be able to go back up once in a while? To the Overland, I mean." Vikus gave him a concerned look. "I don't know what will happen if I stop getting sun, is all."

"It is my first instinct to say no, but I suppose, since we are in a time of peace, there should be little danger involved. You will need to coordinate with a flier, and be mindful of your responsibilities here, of course. Since you will be visiting the Overland, be sure to communicate with your family. I know of more than a few people who would love to see them as well. They may visit whenever they would like." Gregor flinched a little bit, not wanting to admit that it probably wouldn't happen, but he covered it and smiled.

"Thank you so much Vikus, you have been so good to me, always. You're amazing. Thank you" Gregor said quickly, and then he gave Vikus a hug. Gregor supposed that all of the affection he had been showing the Underlanders might be strange to them, but he really didn't care. He had realized on his last quest that people thinking you were a little weird was much better than leaving things left unsaid. He was just so happy to be back in this place, he felt that they more than deserved to know how much he loved them.

After the talk with Vikus, Mareth and Gregor headed out to the stadium. When training was over, Gregor asked Mareth to have Anteros come to talk to him. Gregor kept a safe distance as the bat flew in, and approached quickly, hoping he wouldn't just fly off. Mareth instructed Anteros to stay and speak to Gregor, and then walked away to give them some privacy. The bat looked extremely uninterested in any conversation with Gregor, but Gregor spoke anyway. "Look, Ares was my bond. Sacrificing himself for me was something that he vowed to do, and you have to understand that. I can't imagine what you've gone through. It's not fair that you didn't get to know your father, and it's not fair that he was lost instead of me. I know that. I want you to know that it's okay to be mad at me. But I also want you to know that he is still a part of me, and there is not a day that goes by that I don't miss him, or wish he were here. I never wanted him to get hurt, and I'm sorry that he did. I know that he would not have wanted this for you, but sometimes, you don't get to choose. Sometimes, you just have to do everything in your power to let it go." Gregor paused for a moment, but Anteros betrayed nothing. "If there ever comes a time that you want to know what he was like, I will be here to tell you anything you want to know. Provided that you don't attack me again. Sound good?" Gregor raised an eyebrow and waited for a response. The bat gave an almost indistinguishable nod, and then flew off.


	6. The Cave

As Gregor settled into his routine with Mareth, he found himself pleasantly busy. He trained all morning, and then did planning with Mareth all afternoon. Once every two weeks Gregor took an early dinner to Central Park and walked around, soaking up as much vitamin D as possible. Gregor continued to have the same chats with his Underland friends, and he spent as much time with Howard and Hazard as possible, mostly because he was the closest to them, but also because he prayed for just a little bit of information about Luxa every time they spoke.

After Gregor's confrontation with Anteros, the bat stayed away for a while. But as Gregor began training with the children on the bats, they were forced to be around each other, and Gregor noticed that Anteros became less and less tense every day. Eventually, Anteros would seek Gregor out after training and ask him to tell him about his father. Just a few questions, a story or two, and they wouldn't talk for another few days, and then Anteros would come back, asking for more. After a few weeks of this, Gregor decided that he would share something extra special with Anteros that day. Though Anteros certainly made Gregor feel close to Ares again, he had also come to like Anteros himself as well, and Gregor wanted to get Anteros to trust him. After training, Gregor signaled for Anteros to come over to him.

"Hey, I want to show you something," Anteros gave a very small nod. "Alright, are you okay with me catching a ride? What I'm going to show you is a secret, and I don't want to show anyone else if I don't have to." Anteros silently positioned himself so that Gregor could climb on him easily, and then they were off. Gregor directed him to Ares' cave, and they were there in what seemed like no time. Gregor hopped off, and they stood for a moment. "This was your father's secret spot. He shared it with me a long time ago. He hid out here when he had nowhere else to go, or when we needed a private place. I haven't come back here because I didn't want to show anyone his place, but I think that he would've wanted you to see it." Anteros flew in a circle around the chamber, and touched all of the walls before he landed again. The pair stood in silence for a while longer, until the bat asked,

"Overlander, would you, if it is alright, tell me what happened when he died? I know it is probably very difficult for you, but no one will tell me more than 'He died in battle'."

"Um, yeah, of course. Well, I'm sure you know all about the war, and the Bane, and the prophecy, of course." Gregor started. He wasn't exactly sure how to go about this gently, so he decided not to. If Anteros was anything like Ares, and Gregor knew he was, he could handle it. "I knew that I was supposed to die, so I had resigned myself to it, and I was hollow and horrible. Just before we went in to get the Bane, Ripred and Ares told me that they didn't believe in the prophecies, and they didn't see any reason for me to have to die, so they told me I should give it my all, and not just throw my life away because I thought I had to. That gave me the first bit of hope I had in a long time, so that's what I did. We went in there, and I fought for my life. We flew in of course, and we tried to stay off the ground, but the Bane was just too big, and viscous. We got a couple of good hits in and stayed relatively safe, but we had to get in close to finish the Bane off. I got him in the leg, but he caught Ares by the throat as we went in. All three of us went down, I had a huge wound in my chest and I thought that I was dying, and they were both already dead. I grabbed Ares' claw, and held it, and then I let myself die. Well, I thought I let myself die, but I woke up in the hospital. Turns out some dumb fireflies found me." Gregor laughed a little, even though tears were running down his face. He'd never actually said out loud what had happened. "When I woke up, I was still holding his claw in our bond position. It got stuck to my hand, so they had to take it with me." Gregor looked at Anteros, but he couldn't read him. Gregor sat against a wall breathing deeply, and willing all of the memories to stop coming back. There were a million things, happy and sad that he just had no use for reliving right then.

"Thank you for telling me, and for showing me this place. I know that it must have been hard for you. Also, I am sorry for the way I acted when we met, Overlander. I should not have decided who you are before I let you tell me. It seems that you were a great bond to my father, and from what I hear; he was extremely fond of you as well." Before Gregor could say anything, Anteros' head turned quickly to the mouth of the cave. "Someone is coming, Overlander." Anteros said urgently. Gregor was not worried, however.

"Don't worry, I know who it is." Said Gregor with a smirk. He knew exactly who else would be visiting the cave. "Do me a favor? When they come in, get in front of the mouth of the cave. If they wont to talk to me, let them go, but I don't want them to turn around and fly away before I have a chance." Anteros positioned himself along the wall near the entrance, so that he would be able to quickly block it off. As soon as Aurora's golden wings swopped into the cave, Anteros was keeping her from going back out. Luxa's face was ice as she sat astride Aurora. She didn't dismount, but she didn't try to leave either. "Well, your highness, you sure are hard to come by these days." Said Gregor. He was trying to be playful, but Luxa was having none of it.

"It is for good reason that I stay away from you, Overlander." Said Luxa quickly. "I do not appreciate being held in here."

"Well, considering this is the first time I've seen you in months, I figured I had better make the most of it." Gregor could tell that bantering would get him nowhere, but he didn't want to pour his heart out in front of Aurora and Anteros. He wasn't even entirely sure he wanted to do it in front of Luxa. "Luxa, will you please just talk to me? Give me ten minutes, and then if you still hate me, I'll leave you alone." Luxa seemed to consider this for a moment, and then she told Aurora to wait for her outside as she dismounted. "Thank you."

"You are most certainly not welcome. I stay only so that when this ten minutes is up, you will leave me be." Said Luxa as icily as she could. Gregor didn't buy it for a minute.

"Luxa, will you please just tell me what I did? I know that I never wrote or visited, but I couldn't. I was thousands of miles away, and my parents were constantly making sure that I wasn't contacting anyone here. I graduated from school two days before I came here, Luxa, I was here as soon as I possibly could be." Gregor continued to plead with his eyes after he was finished speaking, hoping that it would get him some response.

"If it was so impossible for you to contact me, how was your mother able to do it?" Asked Luxa. Gregor just about choked on his own spit at he sputtered in response.

"My mother did what?"


	7. The Letter

"Not long after Nerissa told me of your impending return, I received a letter for your mother." Luxa said this as if he was a child that got caught stealing out of the cookie jar.

"And what did this letter from my mother say exactly?" Asked Gregor. He didn't know what his mom could've possibly had to say to Luxa, but he knew that it couldn't have been good.

"She told me of the responsibilities that you were hoping to leave behind." Luxa obviously thought that she really had Gregor, but he had no idea what she was taking about.

"My responsibilities? Luxa, I have no idea what you are talking about!" Each of their voices was starting to rise.

"I know about your child, Gregor!" Luxa finally said, in a very loud voice. Gregor just looked at her as her statement echoed off the walls. She looked truly hurt, and Gregor felt horrible about it, but suddenly, he just burst out laughing. And then he couldn't stop. Luxa was obviously very annoyed with his fit, but Gregor just couldn't bring himself to be quiet. When Luxa turned around to leave, Gregor was able to gain his composure a little bit.

"Wait, Luxa, don't go. I'm sorry. But you can't be serious? Do you remember exactly what this letter said?" Luxa immediately pulled a tattered Overland envelop out of a pocket on her dress and handed it to Gregor.

 _Dear Luxa_ ,

 _I hope that you are well, and that everything has worked out for you. I am writing to you because I have some concerns about Gregor. Obviously, everything that happened down there was very hard on him, and he needed a way to cope when he came back up. It would seem that his chosen means of therapy has been girls. A long string of dates and flings, there's a new one every week. I know that this must be painful for you to read, but I fear that you are the only one who can talk some sense into him. I had hoped that the female company had always been innocent, dates and such without any real relationships. It seems that I have overestimated Gregor. One of his girls is pregnant. He is graduating soon, and I believe that he means to go back down to you, so that he doesn't have to deal with the situation he has made for himself. You may be the only person he will listen to now. Please help him realize that he needs to stay here._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Grace_

Gregor would've burst out laughing again if he wasn't so angry with his mother. He stared at the letter for a while after he finished, and then he looked back up at Luxa. "So, you carry this around, huh? Wanna know what I carry around?" He grabbed the picture out of his pocket and thrust it at her. It was, of course, them in the museum during the war. Believing that Gregor wouldn't make it out alive, and fearing that Luxa may not either. "It hasn't left me since you left me, Luxa. My mother wrote that so that you would do exactly what you did; ice me out, because she thought it would make me leave. She's still scared of this place, and I guess she was desperate. You know why? Because the minute I left, I needed to come back. I spent the entire time I was up there working as much as possible to keep my mind off of how miserable I was, and saving money so that I could come back to you. I haven't even kissed another girl, Luxa, let alone _been_ with one. There were no girls, and definitely no children. And I'm kind of surprised that you didn't even care about me enough to come talk to me about it." Gregor suddenly had so many feelings; he didn't know what to do with them. He was so happy that Luxa's problem with him wasn't real, and that there was no real reason for her to hate him. But he was also so upset that she had handled it this way. And he was very, very angry with his mom. How could she have done that to him? Luxa was obviously feeling pretty conflicted too, but she recovered a bit quicker.

"What would I have said to you, Gregor? When you left, it was horrible for me. There were so many things that needed my attention, but I had no energy for any of that. I was devastated that you left, and about everyone we lost, I hardened myself so that I could keep going. When Nerissa told me of your return, I was the happiest that I had been in a very, very long time. You, here, while we were at peace? Just as I was starting to get pressure to pick a suitor." Gregor's mouth dropped, but Luxa pretended she didn't see it. "When I received your mother's letter, it pained me so, and I did not know what to do. I could not bear the thought of you with someone else like that, or having a child with someone el... someone." Gregor couldn't take it any longer. He came to her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her like his life depended on it. They held onto each other as though if they held on just tight enough, they would never have to let go. When they pulled back, Gregor brushed the hair out of her face, and stroked her cheek gently.

"It's always been you, Luxa. Only you." They kissed again, softly, and then they sat against the cave wall and talked. They just told each other about anything they could think of that the other had missed. After what must've been hours, Luxa said that she needed to get back, but that Gregor should come to her chambers after dinner. Gregor floated through the rest of the day, forgetting temporarily about his mom, and everything else.


	8. The Courtship

**So, I know where I'm going with this, but this is my first fanfic, and I would love some opinions on what you would like to see happen/any suggestions for anything at all. If you read this fanfic, please give me your opinion!**

After dinner, Gregor excused himself quickly, hoping that no one would be suspicious of him for leaving so early. He made his way to Luxa's chambers as quickly as he could while remaining discrete, and hoping that he wouldn't get lost. When he arrived, the guards posted outside of her room looked at him very suspiciously, but he was allowed to enter. At Luxa's command, all of the servants that had been fluttering around left, and they were completely alone. Luxa immediately came to Gregor and gave him a kiss, and then led him to a couch. They chatted about each other's dinner, and whatever else for a while, and then a silence fell that felt full of a lot of things that needed to be said.

"So, uh, what's your game plan?" Gregor finally blurted out, without thinking about it. Luxa laughed.

"My what? I was not aware that I was playing a game, Overlander." She said, very amused.

"Sorry, it's an Overland thing. What do you want to do... about us? Are we just not going to tell people for a while? Ever?" Gregor hated the thought of sneaking around, but he couldn't be entirely sure that it hadn't been Luxa's plan.

"I was not planning on keeping anything a secret, however, relationships work much differently here than in the Overland, it seems. We do not often show affection around others. Two people may court, meaning that they get to know each other with the intention of being married, and then a relationship officially begins with an engagement." Gregor choked a little bit, and coughed for a minute before he could say something. "I was not suggesting that we get engaged Overlander, I am sorry that the notion offended you so. I am just informing you of how things are."

"No, you didn't offend me, that's just not what I was expecting you to say. In the Overland, you decide that you're in a relationship after a few dates or something, and then there are sort of levels of relationship from there, which leads to getting engaged and then married. And people show affection. They don't make out in front of people or anything, but they hold hands and hug each other and stuff."

"I suppose I cannot speak for the general population of Regalia, but for royals and people of higher rank, marriages are often arranged. You are not expected to marry a complete stranger, as I have heard was often the custom for royals in the Overland, but courtships are most often started because of a political alliance rather than for love, which is largely responsible for the lack of affection, I would guess. But it has became a custom, over time." Gregor thought for a moment about whether he should say what he was about to, but after some consideration, he decided that they really needed to get everything out on the table if they were going to work.

"Alright, can I be completely honest with you, Luxa?"

"Of course, Gregor. Please."

"You know that I love you, and I have always loved you. And I would be lying if I said that I hadn't dreamed of marrying you about a thousand times." Gregor's cheeks were burning, and he could see that every inch of Luxa's exposed skin was too. "I'm not saying that we should get engaged like now, because we have a lot of catching up to do, and we need to really get to know each other again. But I want to know if you feel the same way, and if that's what you want too... So I guess I'm asking to, uh, court you?"

"Man," Gregor though "I really thought I knew where I was going with that at first. There's no way she's going to go for that. I really need to start preparing these speeches beforehand, write them down or something."

"Yes, of course I will court with you Gregor." Said Luxa grinning. That took Gregor by surprise, but before his face could show it, she leaned in a kissed him, and then they hugged for a moment. When they separated, it looked as though it was Luxa's turn to get something off of her chest. "Of course I want this to be a private affair, but I'd like to tell Howard and Hazard, if that is all right with you. I will tell them soon, but not immediately, since this all happened very fast. I will also tell Vikus. Not just because I want to, but also because I believe you should have diplomacy lessons with him. If this is a successful courtship, Gregor, you will be king one day."

"Wait, what?" Asked Gregor. He hadn't really been listening until he heard 'diplomacy lessons'." He had just been kind of gazing at Luxa.

"You did realize that marrying a queen would make you king, correct?" Asked Luxa very suspiciously.

"Of course I did, I just kind of assumed that I would be more for show, like wear the crown at parties and stuff. I thought that all of the actual ruling and other royal stuff would go to you since you're the actual royal."

"I suppose that if you truly want that, it could be so. But Gregor, I believe that you would be an excellent ruler, and it would certainly be nice to share some of the responsibilities." Gregor knew that what he had said was pretty selfish, and he truly felt bad. But he also felt bad for the people who ended up with him as king. Gregor was silent for too long.

"Perhaps you should retire to your room, Overlander, I think we have some things to think about." Luxa said, starting to stand from the couch. Gregor felt horrible, he could tell that she had really been hoping that he would help alleviate some of her stress some day.

"No, please. I'm sorry. I will do anything to help you Luxa, and of course I'll take lessons with Vikus. I just hope that I ease your stress rather than adding to it." Luxa thanked him, sat back down, and after a moment, they continued to talk about anything and everything they could think of, until they both fell asleep on the couch.

That became their ritual; every night, after dinner, Gregor would go to Luxa's chambers, and they would talk until they fell asleep on the couch. After about a week, Vikus began lesson with Gregor. They covered an in depth history of Regalia, strategies for commanding an army, customs and manners of their ally species, a detailed list of all of the species in the Underland, and rituals and traditions to be observed and or performed by royals, and on and on.

Gregor settled into an even more rigorous routine than before. He trained at the stadium as usual, but he started staying later to do areal training as well. He and Anteros were growing quite comfortable together, and Gregor even started riding with Anteros to and from the stadium. Alea still came to the stadium anyway, though, to watch, and to fly laps around the very top. Gregor went straight to Vikus after he was done at the stadium, and stayed there for hours. He began having dinner in Luxa's chambers because there was simply no time to eat if he didn't. Gregor being so busy made him exhausted just about all of the time, but his life in the Underland was now just about everything he had hoped it would be. Being so busy also helped him keep his mind off of his family. Gregor still made sure that he made it up to the Underland to get some sun; he would skip areal training about once every two weeks so that he could make the trip up. He wanted to badly every time to call his mother, he just wanted to hear her explain herself, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He missed his sisters terribly, as well, and he just knew that they would've absolutely loved the Underland the way it was now.

Besides being extremely busy, Gregor coped with his longing for his family by embracing his Underland family. Gregor spent as much time with Luxa as he possibly could, trying his hardest to learn every little thing about her. Gregor loved her more with each passing day. He also enjoyed getting to know Anteros. Gregor was surprised at how much Anteros was like Ares, but also so unique from him. Ares had complemented Gregor as a warrior almost perfectly, but Anteros complemented him as a person. While Ares was often a little emotionally unavailable, Anteros wore his heart on his sleeve. Or would have, if bats wore shirts. Ares liked to seem as though he didn't need anyone, but Anteros enjoyed surrounding himself with others. Gregor and Ares had an unbreakable relationship of trust and passion, but Gregor and Anteros had a uniquely amazing friendship.

"So you will bond with him, then?" Asked Luxa one night while Gregor talked about Anteros, which he did a lot.

"No, I don't think so." Replied Gregor. This answer obviously shocked Luxa just a little bit.

"Why not? It seems that you two would be a perfect bonding."

"Well, what would be the point, really? We're not at war; no one is really in need of saving right now. Besides, I know that he would save my life if he needed to, and I would do the same for him. I don't think that we need to say that in front of everyone for us to know it." Luxa raised a very pale eyebrow at him. He obviously wasn't explaining himself very well. "I just want him to know that I don't expect him to be his father. I don't expect him to bond with me, or to die for me. I want to be his friend, and I want to spend time together, and even battle together one day if it comes to that. But it feels wrong to bond with anyone, ever again, especially someone who looks, and acts a lot like Ares. I miss Ares too much to replace him, and I care about Anteros too much to make him a replacement." Luxa nodded and let the silence hang for a minute or two, and then she seemed raring to change the subject.

"I have been thinking that you hardly ever go to your room, other than to change clothes, and your neck must be developing permanent knots from sleeping on the sofa." Luxa said. She was looking at something on her hand, as if this were a very casual observation.

"Um, yeah I guess you're right...?" Gregor couldn't figure out where this might be going.

"Well, I was thinking that you might consider moving into my chambers. You sleep here already, and it would save a few minutes of walking between different ends of the palace. There is plenty of room; only two bedrooms are being used, by myself and Hazard. You could have your own..." She trailed off as if she didn't like that idea.

"I could have my own, or?" Gregor asked. He noted that he hadn't agreed to this arrangement yet, but he could tell that as far as Luxa was concerned, he really didn't need to. It wasn't that he would say no, it just always made Gregor laugh a little on the inside about how Luxa was used to everyone jumping at any chance to execute her ideas.

"Or you could share mine. It is quite large, and very empty; I do not have nearly enough things to fill it." Gregor frowned just a little bit, and did his best to look like he was going to refuse her offer. Just as her face began to fall, he lifted his head and flashed her a grin.

"I would love to."

"Good." Luxa replied, grinning back at him. They talked until their eyes grew heavy as usual, but instead of falling asleep on the couch, they both went into Luxa's room. Her bed was huge, with tall posts carved intricately with animals all over it. The frame and posts were wood; the bed looked like it could've been Sandwich's it was that old. It was beautiful, though. It had the silkiest sheets Gregor had ever seen, and it was covered with pillows. It was also the most comfortable mattress Gregor had ever experienced, though he couldn't be sure if that was because he had been sleeping on a couch for weeks, or if it really was that comfortable. Gregor wondered for a moment what it was made out of, but he was too tired to focus on that. He fell asleep intertwined with Luxa, feeling sure that he had finally found a cure for his nightmares.


	9. The Question

It didn't take long for Gregor to decide he was going to propose. He had been in the Underland almost a year, but he had only lived with Luxa for a few weeks when he knew that he would do it as soon as possible. He went to Hazard almost as soon as he had made his decision, asking him to meet in the old nursery one day after training. Hazard was of course kind, and chatted with Gregor for a while, but he seemed suspicious of Gregor, like he might be telling him something that he wouldn't like.

"So, Hazard. I asked you to meet me because I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Gregor?"

"Well, I would like to know what you would think of me asking Luxa to marry me. You are the most important person to her, and I know that she probably wouldn't say yes if you didn't approve. And, I really care about you too, and I want to make sure that you don't mind me joining your family." Hazard smiled.

"Gregor, you have been family for a long time. I think that it would make Luxa very happy to marry you, and I would love to have you officially be my brother." Gregor hugged Hazard, and then he began to share his plans with him, and they chatted for a while. Gregor was so thrilled with how well it went with Hazard that he decided to ask Howard later that night. Gregor asked the same question, but Howard's response was quite different than Hazard's had been.

"Oh, Gregor" Howard said as his face fell, and he shook his head.

"What?" Gregor had prepared himself for a lot of responses, but this was not one of them. Howard looked so sad.

"Of course I approve of you marrying Luxa. It would make two people that I care about very happy, and that is a great thing. I think, however, that you underestimate what you will have to go through. Underland engagements are long, especially royal ones. The council will have _much_ deliberation over whether you are fit to be king. That is standard practice for anyone, but an Overlander? A common one, no less. Royals and eligible suitors are taught to rule from birth Gregor, you have only been studying with Vikus for a few months. I mean no offence, but that is how the council will think. You need to be sure that you are ready to endure such a thing." Gregor hadn't known that the council would have so much involvement; Luxa definitely hadn't mentioned it. Then again, Luxa obviously didn't care one bit what the council thought, so she probably assumed she would just bypass that part anyway.

"I don't care how long the engagement has to be, and I'll do whatever the council wants me to. All I care about is being with Luxa." Gregor tried his best to sound confident, but it obviously didn't work.

"Of course you have my blessing. Good luck." Howard said sadly as he hugged Gregor.

As Gregor made his way to the royal wing, he ran his hand along the cold stone walls, grounding himself as his mind swirled. After a few minutes he turned on his heel and started toward the museum where he had stored his backpack. Gregor had planned on waiting a few more days, but he decided he couldn't. He and Luxa needed to figure things out as soon as possible, and besides, he was excited to make it official. He found Anteros after he had reached his backpack, and had him quickly arrange with Aurora to tell Luxa that she needed to be out of the city, and to ask Luxa to keep her company. Gregor and Anteros flew out to the cave as soon as Anteros returned, and waited as quietly as possible. Gregor had lit torches, but he hoped they were far back enough that they couldn't be seen from the outside. Gregor felt his rager senses in a more intense way than he had in years. They coursed through him during training constantly now, but he controlled it well, and he was never in any danger. He was not in any danger now either, but his heart pounded harder than it had in a long time as well.

"They're taking so long to get here, I wonder if they got busy at the palace. "or something bad has happened, and I need to go back." Gregor thought frantically. As he was focusing on trying to convince himself that nothing was wrong, Anteros informed Gregor very quietly that they were at the cave. He pressed himself as far against the wall as he could, in a shadow, hoping Luxa wouldn't notice him at first. Aurora swooped in, and Luxa hopped off of her, and immediately turned to face her bond.

"Aurora, what is the mater? Has something happened... why are the torches lit?" Gregor quickly and quietly stepped behind Luxa so that he was there when she turned around to look at the cave. She started and gasped, "Gregor, what are you doing here?" Gregor gave her a grin, and started with his newly prepared speech,

"Luxa, I love you. I have loved you for so long now; it feels like I always have. And I know that I will always love you. I have shared parts of myself with you that I never even knew existed, and I never want to discover a new part of myself without you again." He slowly began to drop to one knee, and Luxa's face became even more alarmed.

"Gregor, what are you doing? Is your leg hurt, has something happened?" Gregor then realized for the first time that in the Underland, people probably didn't kneel when they proposed. He looked around the cavern, and Aurora and Anteros looked thoroughly confused as well. "Oops..." He though.

"No, Luxa, I'm fine."

"Then what are you doing on the floor?" She demanded, exasperated. Gregor sighed back at her. It was just like her to be annoyed at him right before he proposed.

"Luxa, would you just give me a sec?" He asked. "It'll make sense in a minute." Luxa shifted her weight to one hip, crossed her arms, and made the sassiest face he could ever have imagined. Gregor started to laugh. "You are so very stubborn, and you try my patience every day. But I wouldn't change that for the world. Luxa, please get on my nerves every day for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Gregor pulled his grandmother's ring out of his pocket, and held it out to her. Grandma had left it to him when she died, and he knew the minute he looked at it almost seven years earlier that it would be Luxa's some day. He had carried it with him in his backpack when he returned to the Underland, and it had waited there until this moment. The ring had a gorgeous diamond in the center, and was etched with floral and leafy details. The gold band had tiny vines twisting this way and that all around it, and it had the tiniest emerald leaves set into it. Luxa face changed to complete surprise when she saw the ring, and as she realized what he had just said, her mouth fell open. She looked around the cave, as if looking wondering if Aurora was in on the joke or something, and then turned back to Gregor. She stared at the ring for a few more seconds, and then she just said,

"Oh!" Gregor's face fell. That was not the answer he had been hoping for. He raised an eyebrow at her, hoping she would come to a conclusion that was a little bit more concise. It took her another few moments, but she finally recovered from her shock. "Of course Gregor, of course I will! Am I to kneel as well, or..." Gregor thought for sure his grin would split his face in two. He leapt up, and took her left hand.

"No, no. I do this, and put the ring on your finger. As long as you want me to."

"Yes, please. It's so beautiful." After he slid the ring onto her finger, he lifted her hand to his lips, and gave it the softest kiss. Then, he looked at her eyes, and she took his face in her hands, and gave him a real kiss.

They floated back to the castle on their bats, and then danced into their room. There, they kissed, and kissed, and hugged, and kissed some more. At first they were quick, frantic, excited kisses, but they gradually deepened. Luxa ran her hands up Gregor's shirt, and chills in turn, ran down his spine. They slowly continued like that, until he broke the kiss and looked in to her eyes. They had spoken about their boundaries when Gregor had moved into the royal wing, and they had agreed that whenever they both felt ready, they would let each other know, and decide together to go through with it. Luxa's eyes twinkled just a little bit, and her lips curled into her beautiful smirk.

"Ready?" she whispered, so low that she almost mouthed it.

"Ready."

Gregor felt as though his feet didn't touch the ground for weeks after that. The council, after some serious deliberation, realized that Luxa would marry Gregor whether or not they approved of it, so they agreed to a wedding in several years. Vikus would have to report to them when he felt that Gregor was an expert in royal affairs, and Gregor would then demonstrate his proficiency to the council. Once he had given a satisfactory demonstration, he and Luxa would be married. Ripred teased Gregor mercilessly for his giddiness, but he didn't care one bit. In his elated state, he even decided that he would visit his family, to tell them the news and ask them to visit. He was in the midst of planning his trip when it happened. Luxa started having headaches at first, and then it turned into migraines. She had nausea that slowing turned into near endless retching. She could do nothing but lie in bed, and hope that she was keeping down more water than she was throwing up. Gregor stayed by her side as much as he could, praying that they would know soon what was wrong. Luxa was allowed to stay in her chambers, and Howard treated her himself. One day, while Luxa had just successfully taken a few sips of water without them immediately coming back up, Howard walked in with a grave look on his face. Gregor's heart sunk to his feet. He had to resist the urge to cry before he even heard what was wrong. He couldn't bear the though of going through everything they had gone through, and to get so close to what he had always dreamed of just lose her now.

"It has taken longer than I had hoped to diagnose, but through our tests, and from some Overland medical books that Ripred kindly brought to the hospital rather than eating, we have determined that you are experiencing 'hyperemesis gravidarium'."

"What is that? It sounds awful." Gregor muttered to himself, but Howard heard him.

"That, Gregor, is extreme morning sickness." Gregor was lost in his own thoughts, but was snapped into reality when Luxa gasped. He replayed what Howard said, then quickly stood from the bed.

"Excuse me?"

"It would seem, Gregor, that you and Luxa are expecting." Howard said as though he wanted to be happy, but he just couldn't help being a little grossed out. Gregor looked at Luxa, who was wide eyed and looked very concerned.

"We're going to have a baby?" Gregor asked softly. Every emotion Gregor could possibly think of hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't fathom how his mom had expected Luxa to believe that he would run from his own child, or that Luxa had believed it. If there was one thing that he was sure of right then, it was that he had never been happier in his whole life. He was absolutely confused, and worried.

"And scared shitless." He though. But he was so very ecstatic. He sat back down on the bed, and pulled Luxa close to him. He looked in her eyes, and he could tell that she felt the same, but there was something else. "What's wrong?"

"If anyone finds out, at all, we will be in a very, very unfortunate situation." She said numbly.

"What? Luxa, I don't understand."

"Children born from unmarried parents aren't uncommon for regular citizens of Regalia, marriage is often merely a formality for them nowadays, it seems. For royals, however, a child born of unmarried parents is seen as highly disgraceful. If anyone finds out that this child was conceived before we were married, when the child is born, we will have the choice to either resign and then raise this child, or disown it, and give it to another family."


	10. The Surprise

Luxa looked like she would be sick again, so Gregor rubbed her back, and stayed quiet for a moment to let her calm down. When she looked like she would be okay to talk, Gregor felt like he had to say something, but he realized that he had no idea _what_ to say. What could they do? There was definitely no going back, but what could they possibly do to move foreword?

"We shall have to convince the council to let us marry, soon. Then, we will announce the pregnancy soon after, and when it is born, we will say that it was born early." Said Luxa finally.

"Luxa, there would be more than a few reasons for the council to be suspicious of all of this." Replied Howard. "Even if you are able to convince the council to have the wedding within the next few weeks, you will grow much larger than you should, based on how far along you claim to be, and the child will hopefully be a normal birth size, rather than small, as an early born would be. As Regalia's heir, that child will be inspected and documented tediously"

"It is the only chance we have Howard. What else do you suggest we do?" Luxa was very worked up, which Gregor knew would only make her feel worse.

"Quite frankly, I suggest that you not engage in such... activities that might result in this sort of situation before you are married, Luxa!" Howard sounded like a very disappointed older brother. Gregor supposed he sort of was, but it really wasn't any of his business.

"Howard, not only has that ship sailed, but it has now capsized." Gregor thrust his hand out in front of him as if it were sailing, and dipped it straight down, his ship nose-diving. He did this hoping that it would take some of the heat off of Luxa and he supposed it did, but he realized too late that it also made him look just a little ridiculous to the Underlanders.

"What ship has capsized, Gregor? What could sailing _possibly_ have to do with this?" Howard asked, completely exasperated, and Luxa gave him a look pretty much identical to Howards.

"I just mean that there isn't any use in wishing that we had done something differently, or hadn't done it at all." Howard flinched. "I mean in general, not _it._ Jesus Howard, we're grown-ups, okay?" Howard looked as if he would like to sock Gregor for a moment, but thankfully he finally let the tension fall out of his shoulders. Howard nodded.

"So," Gregor continued, "what would make the council agree to move the wedding up?"

"Usually it is only done in an urgent situation: war, illness in the family and so on." Luxa answered, rubbing her temples.

"Well, obviously we have none of those." Gregor sighed. He never thought he would be looking for an illness in his family. Howard looked like he was really thinking hard about something, so Gregor watched him, hoping he would have an idea.

"Perhaps we could create an illness." Howard said, smiling just a little bit at the idea.

"Howard, you know how well engineering diseases works for people." Gregor doubted that Howard actually meant it that way, but he was just desperately trying to keep up the mood. Sometimes, you have to laugh to keep from crying.

"Gregor, please just quiet yourself." Luxa said. Gregor gave her a fake wounded expression, and she rolled her eyes at him. "Go on, Howard."

"The council may clearly see that anyone of importance to either of you here in Regalia is well. However, they know nothing of Gregor's family in the Overland. You will go to visit them as you had planned, and then bring them back with you. You will say that a member of your family is terminally ill, and that they desperately want to see you be married, so it must be done at once. You will just need whomever is 'ill' to act the part, and the council will have no choice but to oblige." Howard looked so satisfied with his plan that Gregor almost didn't have the heart to tell him that there was no way it would happen.

"Howard, my mom would never agree to come, and she wouldn't let any of my other family come either."

"I should hope that once you explain the situation to her, your mother will change her mind." It was now Gregor's turn to look like he was going to throw up. He'd only know he was going to have a kid for about 15 minutes, so he hadn't really had time to consider the fact that he was going to have to tell his family, but suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He could just see it now, his mom would go ballistic and his dad would not say anything, he would just sit there, shaking his head, making the saddest, most disappointing face. Gregor was lost in pitying himself for a moment, until he heard Luxa sigh. She had put her head back onto the pillows of the bed, and she was covering her eyes. Luxa was wearing pants and a shirt, which is what she always wore in bed. The shirt was riding up, so Gregor started to pull it down for her, but stopped when he looked at the hem of her shirt. She was only a few weeks along, and she had been so sick, there was no way that it was possible for her to have gained any weight yet, but Gregor thought he saw just the tiniest bulge of her belly, instead of her usual athletic flatness. Gregir rested his hand there, and she took one hand away from her face to rest it on top of his.

Suddenly, Gregor didn't care what his parents said or did. He was an adult. Besides, what was so wrong with marrying the woman he loved, and starting a family with her? Gregor was almost certain that his parents wouldn't see it like that, but he would try anyway. Gregor was a father now, and he knew that he would do absolutely anything for his baby. He hoped that his parents could relate to that at least, and understand why they needed to put aside their fear and do this for him. Even if they didn't, Gregor knew that he and Luxa would figure something out. Gregor had never known stronger hope than he did in that moment. Where there is light, there is hope, and Gregor had just found the most powerful light he could have ever imagined.

"You're right Howard, that's a really great plan. I'll leave in the morning." Howard informed Gregor and Luxa that her sickness should get better as the pregnancy progressed, and also gave her some herbs and things to help in the meantime. Gregor went to Mareth and told him that his family had asked Gregor to visit immediately, as there was something wrong that they needed to address together, and he did the same with Vikus. The things that Gregor had brought from the Overland, including his clothes that had not been burned, were gathered, and he was soon ready to set out. When Gregor got back to the royal chambers, Luxa was asleep on her back. Gregor crawled in next to her, and placed a hand on her belly again. He checked to make sure she was really sleep, and then he leaned down so that his mouth was just inches from her navel.

"I can already tell that you'll be a handful, just like your mom. In fact, you're already being difficult. But that's okay. I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world, and I already can't wait to meet you." Gregor kissed Luxa's soft skin ever so gently, and then he gave her a kiss on her forehead before he went to sleep himself.


	11. The Prophecy

The next morning when Gregor woke up, Luxa was fast asleep still, so he was careful not to wake her. She hadn't slept well in too long, and he wanted to let her get her rest. He slid out of bed, and went to change and get everything together. Gregor had arranged for Alea to take him to the Central Park gateway, so that Anteros didn't have to miss training. When Gregor got to the High Hall, Alea was waiting for him with Nerissa. "Hello Gregor, how are you?" Nerissa asked cheerfully, with a wide smile.

"I'm well, thanks...?" Replied Gregor. Nerissa's friendliness was nice, but Gregor couldn't figure out what she was so happy about. It was not usual at all for Nerissa to be gleeful. And she was looking at him in a very funny way. "What's um...what's up?" Gregor said after he didn't think he could take Nerissa's grinning any longer. She was frail as ever, and she leaned on her bond for support, literally, but she also looked ecstatic, and a little amused. It made her look even more like a maniac than usual.

"Oh, it is only that I hear you have been keeping yourself very _occupied._ It thrills me to see that you are finding your place here. Also, It is fantastic that you are taking a break to visit your family. You only have a few more months until you have even more responsibilities to attend to, you know. Anyway, I am merely here to watch things unfold"

Gregor's couldn't help but let his mouth fall open just a little bit. OF COURSE Nerissa would know, she probably knew before anyone else had. And she probably knew that something else was about to go down too, and Gregor dreaded to know what.. It seemed that as Nerissa got older, she had more complete visions, or perhaps, more relevant ones. Before Gregor could ask about anything, he heard arguing down the hall. As soon as Gregor recognized the voices, he wanted to jump on Alea and leave before anyone could even get there. "Absolutely not." Thought Gregor as he assumed the most powerful position he could and turned toward the noises. Luxa swept into the room looking as graceful as ever, but wearing some sort of strange Underland interpretation of a t-shirt and jeans. The shirt was woven from spider silk, and shaped vaguely like a square. The pants must've been made out of an Underland plant fiber, but they looked incredibly itchy, and they were died an unnatural shade of blue. Howard was keeping pace behind her, emphatically waving his arms, and carrying a medical pack. Gregor crossed his arms, and waited for them to stop squabbling for long enough so that he could tell them both explicitly "No".

"Luxa, you have very delicate... _responsibilities_ now, responsibilities that could be in danger if you spread yourself too thin and don't attend to them properly. Your stress affects these responsibilities very much, and you have already been having such difficulties. Now is absolutely not the time to go anywhere, much less _there_!" Cried Howard.

"Howard, your concern is heart warming. However, if Gregor's visit with his parents does not go well, there will be many issues to deal with that will be much worse than spreading myself a little too thin. I cannot chance letting Gregor go alone."

"If you insist on going, then I will go as well. Your health is of the utmost importance to your responsibilities, and to Regalia. We do not know what will happen to an Underlander experiencing sunlight for the first time, and I will absolutely not allow you to go without constant medical attention." Even Gregor, who was livid, laughed a little at Howard.

"You will not _allow_ me? Cousin, need I remind you that I am the queen? No one allows me or does not allow me to do anything." Luxa retorted, releasing her crossed arms and standing just a little straighter.

"I did not intend to say that you obey me Luxa, only..."

"Okay, enough!" Gregor exclaimed over Howard. "The both of you are completely insane! Neither of you are going. Like he just said, we have no idea what the Overland would do to you, and I will absolutely not just let you guys walk into danger like that when it isn't necessary." Gregor was much taller than Luxa, and a few inches taller then Howard as well, so Gregor stood as tall as he could, hoping that his height could feign some resolve that he most certainly didn't have. They both simply looked at Gregor, as if they hadn't really realized he was there before, but now that they had, it didn't really matter. Gregor soon realized that they had no intention of listening to him. "Why can't you just trust me to do this alone? You know that I don't want to leave, but it needs to be done and I am the only one that needs to go." Still nothing. Gregor sighed, and then looked Luxa directly in the eyes. He stepped to her, held her face in his hands, and leaned in. "Please, Luxa. I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to you." Luxa looked like she considered his words for just a moment, and then she kissed Gregor's cheek.

"You know that I am strong, Gregor. And that I will be fine." She stepped back, and re-crossed her arms, smirking, because she knew that she would out-suborn Gregor eventually, and Gregor knew it too. He thought about continuing to fight out of spite, but he realized that it would be pretty childish. So, he said instead,

"Fine, but Howard is coming too And we aren't leaving until tonight, so that you guys don't go out into the sun right away." And with that, Gregor swept past them, and headed down the hall. He wasn't sure where he was going at first, just away. Gregor was so very upset with how reckless Luxa was being. She had always been that way, and mostly Gregor loved her fire and confidence, but he had hoped that she would adopt a little bit more self-preservation now that she was pregnant. Obviously that was not the case, and Gregor was furious that she would not only put herself in unnecessary danger, but their child as well. Since he obviously couldn't say that to her, lest anyone hear, he walked away. He ended up in the prophecy room. "That's so weird. I don't even like this room." Thought Gregor. It had always scared him quite a bit. He pushed in anyway, closing the door fully behind him. Gregor breathed for a moment, calming himself, and willing himself to understand Luxa. "She isn't going to just change everything about her life in a day, and I shouldn't expect her to. We will talk about it, and it will be fine." He took in the room. It was the same as it always had been, except that the torch was moved, sitting in front of what the Underlanders thought to be the next prophecy to unravel. The fire cast its light on a simple, short prophecy tucked neatly into a corner of the stone walls. Gregor, suddenly curious, crossed to read it.

 _When the Underland has its Queen_

 _Who hears each beast's new plight_

 _The king she finds to rule at her side_

 _Will seem in every way right_

 _The people's only heir will bring happiness_

 _This happiness will ruin their sight_

 _As the killers rejoice in their victory_

 _They cutters will prepare to smite_

 _When the peace dissolves, and the kingdom falls_

 _The cutters will have might_

 _With the royals dark, and the child gone_

 _They will have found their light_

Gregor stepped back, heart pounding. "Awesome" He thought bitterly. Not only would he only have one child, but also, the child as well as everyone else would die as the cutters took over the Underland. Gregor still wasn't sure whether he believed in prophecies, but he knew that everyone else did, and everyone else all but forced them to come true. Gregor contemplated for what must've been the hundredth time in his life why he hadn't been told about the danger ensuing as he marched back to the high hall.


	12. The Idea

**Thank you for all of the reviews on this chapter, they really mean a lot, and they motivate me to write! I hope you enjoy this one :)**

As Gregor made his way down the hall of the palace, he tried to think of someone he could speak to about the prophecy. He decided it should be someone who didn't know about the baby, so that they would not hesitate to tell him everything, as they would hopefully believe that it would not affect Gregor for a long time, if ever. Gregor tried to track down Vikus, but he was nowhere to be found, and Gregor didn't have a lot of time. So, he decided to head down to the field to see a certain rat about it. Gregor had to go through the High Hall to get there, but luckily everyone had left. Gregor was lowered from the platform, and then made his way quickly over. Ripred, of course, groaned about Gregor interrupting training, but he made his way off to the side anyway.

"What do you want, boy?" The rat asked irately.

"Sorry to interrupt, really, but I was um, wondering about a prophecy. I read one in the room just a minute ago, and I was hoping we could talk about it."

"I know to which prophecy you are referring of course, because I am all knowing and wise. But why is it so urgent that you learn about it right now? I thought you were leaving for the Overland this morning?" If Ripred had eyebrows, he would've raised one at Gregor. He suddenly seemed very interested.

"Well, my sweet fiancé had other plans, so I'm not leaving until tonight." Gregor said sarcastically. "That is why I came to talk to you now, before I go. I was just wondering why people would think that one would be the next prophecy."

"Well, we are certainly at peace, and each ally creature is heard by our queen. She has chosen a king, though you are not married yet. It is assumed that you will eventually have a child, everyone will rejoice, yadda yadda." Ripred gestured his tail as if things really explained themselves.

"I understand the prophecy Ripred, but why are they concerned about it now? I'm assuming, by the way, that people are concerned because I have not been told about it, and I should have been." Gregor said pointedly. He really hoped that people would start filling him in. It was probably illegal to withhold things from a king. At least Gregor hoped it was.

"As soon as your engagement to Luxa was announced, the people began preparing for this prophecy, and so did the cutters. The cutters believe that the sooner they kill you, and any child you have, the sooner they get the Underland. So, they are watching closely, waiting for you two to get married, and then announce an heir. They'll be upon us soon after. We are preparing the best we can, we being Regalia and the allies, but you know how effective the cutters are. When they want something done, they get it done." Gregor felt as though his heart had leapt out of his chest and landed on the ground in front of him.

"Someone should have told me!" he thought. "If I had known, I would've made sure that we were more careful. I might not have wanted kids ever!" Ripred was looking at Gregor expectantly. He could tell that the rat expected a response, and not the kind that Gregor was prepared to give. Sure, this was bad news, but it wouldn't have been horrifying if there weren't already a child, and as far as Ripred was concerned, there wasn't.

"So, uh, how do they know we're going to have children? Now that I know, who says that I want any?" Asked Gregor as calmly as he could. Obviously that was not an option now, but it was all he could think of to say.

"I would venture to guess that is exactly why you weren't told about the prophecy." Ripred stated plainly.

"Of course." Gregor thought. "They want an heir, so they wanted to make sure they'd get one. The people probably genuinely think that they could win against the cutters. Luxa probably even thinks that." However, no one knew just how little time the city would have to prepare. As Gregor went back to the palace, he gave himself a headache searching for a loophole in the prophecy. "Maybe if we just hide Luxa away until we can figure out how to stay safe. Or maybe if we never get married at all, then I won't be king, and it can't possibly be about us anyway." Hiding would have been fine temporarily, but it would never be an answer. And if Gregor and Luxa didn't get married, they would lose their child, or Luxa would lose her title. It was then that Gregor realized something horrible.

There would be no winning. There would be solution to make everything all better. Something would have to give. If never getting married and giving the child up was the only way to keep everyone that Gregor loved alive, he would do it. Where there is light, there is hope. Even if he wouldn't be able to raise his child, he would know that it was safe. When Gregor arrived at the palace, he couldn't think of where to go, or what to do. He felt a heavy sadness that he hadn't experienced in a long time, and couldn't think of anywhere to go to deal with it. As he was wandering the halls, he heard a faint crying. It was far away, but it was unmistakable sobbing that matched his sorrow exactly. Gregor made his way to the sound, and came upon an old room that was almost empty. He peered inside, and found Dulcet slumped in a chair, shaking.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Gregor tried to say it softly as he crossed to her, but she was startled anyway. Dulcet immediately looked at Gregor, and obviously felt ashamed.

"Oh, Gregor, I am so sorry. It is nothing, I am alright." She blurted, wiping her eyes and standing up.

"Hey, you don't have to lie to me, okay? If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but there has to be something I can do." Dulcet sat back down in the chair as she fought a new wave of sobbing. Gregor felt horrible. Dulcet was probably the nicest person ever, and he hated to see her so upset.

"It's just..." She paused for a moment, heaved a huge sigh, and then continued. "All my life, I have wanted to be a mother. I love children, I spend all of my time around them, and I have always wanted so much to have one of my own. Mareth and I have been married for a few years now, and we still have not had any. I went to the hospital believing that they could help me in some way, but it seems that I am beyond that. They cannot tell me exactly why, but I am unable to bear children." It took her a while to get it out, because she was having such a hard time speaking, but when she finally finished, Gregor's heart broke for her. Here he was worrying about a baby that he could not keep, and Dulcet would never have one.

"Wait... that's kind of perfect." Thought Gregor. He had worried about how they could be sure that his baby went to someone who would be good to it, would keep quiet and make sure it was safe. Who better than Dulcet? She would be the most amazing mother, and Mareth would be a fantastic parent too. Gregor suddenly needed to speak with Luxa, so he hurriedly said, "I am so sorry Dulcet, that's awful. I just remembered that I need to do something right now, but I will come check on you soon, okay? Hang in there." And he rushed out of the room.


	13. The Plan

**Well, yet another chapter! I feel like this one is particularly dialogue-ey, but I couldn't figure out a better way to present things. Oh well! Some things that I've been planning for a while are coming up, so make sure you stay tuned! Thank you so much for reading, and please remember to review!**

Gregor headed to his and Luxa's room as quickly as he could. She had been acting like she felt completely fine all day, so Gregor guessed that she really needed some rest right about then. Sure enough, when Gregor entered the bedchamber, she was sitting on the bed. Howard was also there, which made Gregor come up short. He really didn't want to be rude and kick him out, but he needed to speak to Luxa alone.

"Ah Gregor, there you are! I have been looking for you, I have just now come to see how Luxa fairs." Gregor smiled weakly, and thanked Howard for doing so, but he couldn't wipe the anxiousness off of his face.

"Howard, thank you, but truly, I am fine. You should go and prepare yourself for our journey." Luxa said. Gregor exhaled a sigh of relief. Luxa always read him perfectly. He thought for a moment about how grateful he was to have her. They had gone through so much together, and he was so thankful that through everything, they had grown together. Gregor tried to reassure himself with this. He was terrified to bring what he was about to up to her, and so very sad that it seemed to be the only option. When Howard left the room, Gregor sat on the bed next to Luxa, and stayed very still for a moment.

"What is it, Gregor? Are you alright?" Luxa asked, furrowing her brow in concern.

"I read the prophecy, Luxa. I ended up in the prophecy room after I left the High Hall, and I read it." Luxa's face immediately registered that she knew to which prophecy Gregor was referring, but she was not ready to admit it.

"What prophecy?"

"Come on, Luxa. I know that you know which one. I went to talk to Ripred about it, too." Luxa suddenly looked shocked, and even more concerned. "I didn't tell him, I just said that I was just curious about it. He said that the cutters have been preparing to attack since we announced our engagement. Luxa, the minute they find out, they're coming for us."

"An we will be ready for them."

"No, I really don't think we will be. And even if we are, how many will we lose fighting? We could lose everything Luxa, literally everything. Why didn't you tell me?" Gregor pleaded. Luxa looked up, as if she might find the answer on the celling. Once she realized it wasn't up there, she sighed, and answered for herself.

"For a very long time, the notion of having children has always seemed to be just another way in which I would have to serve my people. I did not dream about it, or hope for it as some do; I merely felt that one day I would not be able to put it off any longer. When you returned, Gregor, you made me feel so many things that I had thought impossible. You fill me with a love that terrifies me, for I know that to lose it would be the most tragic thing I could ever endure. I rise every day knowing that you are my weakness, and strangely, it makes me feel incredibly strong. I have no doubt that we could protect Regalia against the cutters. They would never touch our child. However, I knew that when you read the prophecy, you would not be willing to risk it, as you do not feel the strength and confidence that I do. The council ruled that you should not know about it, so that you would not have reservations about producing an heir, and I decided not to disobey them this time." Gregor wanted to cry, and hit things, and run away. That was the nicest thing that Luxa, or anyone, had ever told him, and it made him feel like absolute shit that it didn't change his mind. He knew that Luxa would probably hate him for what he was about to suggest, maybe even leave him. Gregor decided that as long as she and the baby were safe, it didn't matter.

"Luxa, you know that I love you. I love you more than I ever thought possible, and I already love that baby so very much. And that's why I can't bear the thought of risking either of you like this. If we can keep anyone from knowing about the baby, and then to give it to someone else to raise, it won't be in any danger. And then, if we never have another child, the cutters wont have a reason to think that taking us out will gain them the Underland, and we can let the prophecy be about someone else in a hundred years." Luxa's expression was one that Gregor had never seen before. It was a look of utter confusion. Gregor was sure that Luxa had been confused before, but she would never let it show. Now, she looked so unbelievably baffled, and she didn't bother to hide it.

"You do not want our child?" Luxa was mystified.

"Of course I do! I want our child more than almost anything. But I would rather our child have a long, safe, and healthy life with someone else than to have a short one with us. I couldn't bear knowing that every second our child was with us it would be in danger when there is another way."

"Who would we give it to, Gregor? We cannot just hand it off to someone! How would we know that whomever we gave it to would not tell someone? How could we know whether they would be fit parents or not?"

"Actually... I ran into Dulcet today. She was really upset, so I stopped to see what was wrong. She can't have children, Luxa."

"So she asked for OURS?" Luxa all but yelled. Gregor shook his head, and waved his hands.

"Of course not! She has no idea about this. We know that she and Mareth would be amazing parents, and that they would keep our secret. They could be our only hope."

"I refuse, Gregor. Absolutely not. I will not give up our child, it makes no matter to whom."

"Luxa, please just think about it?" Gregor asked.

"I will not." Luxa stated defiantly.

"Then I will not raise it with you, Luxa. If you can't at least consider this, or understand why it's a viable option, and you can't think of a real way to deal with the cutters, then I will not be part of volunteering our baby to be killed." Luxa immediately dissolved into sobs. Watching Luxa cry with such abandon brought a few tears to Gregor's eyes, but he tried to remain firm.

He didn't last long. He pulled Luxa to him, and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, you know that I would never leave you. I'm just so scared."

"I know. I am as well." Luxa sniffled. "I will think about it, Gregor, I swear. Will you also think about what I said?" Gregor nodded.

"So what do we do now?"

"We will proceed with the plan, we go to the Overland, bring your family back, and get married. When we announce the pregnancy, we will be sure to only announce it to the council, and make sure that it is kept a secret. If we cannot find a solution for the cutters, than we will give the child to Dulcet and Mareth, provided they are willing." Gregor nodded again, and then kept quiet for a while. Eventually they separated themselves, and they finished getting ready to go to the Overland. Gregor noticed Luxa's outfit again and couldn't help but laugh.

"What in the world are you wearing?"

"I had it made! It most resembles the clothes you bring from the Overland, does it not?" Gregor laughed even harder.

"Sure, they're identical." Luxa playfully swatted at Gregor. "In that case, what do you deem acceptable for me to wear, Overlander?" Luxa asked is a very sassy tone.

"You'd better just go with your pajamas." Gregor said, still laughing. Luxa rolled her eyes and then changed her clothes. They were ready. They all met in the High Hall once again, and then they were off. Anteros, now out of training, met Gregor instead of Alea, and Howard and Luxa took their bonds. Gregor told Anteros about New York on their flight, chatting about the lights and all of the people. When they arrived, everyone said goodbye to the bats, and headed up the steps. The rock moved easily aside, as it was summertime, and there was no ice. Gregor went up first, and then helped the others. It was nighttime, dark of course, but the lights of New York made just about everything clearly visible. Howard looked around with wide-eyed excitement, taking in everything. Luxa looked completely overwhelmed, like she had imagined it differently, and the city in front of her was horrifying.

"So, what do you guys think?" Gregor asked. Howard smiled even wider in response, but Luxa leaned over to vomit. As Gregor went over to hold her hair and comfort her, he murmured, "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." This was going to be a long trip.


	14. The Journey

**So, this one took a long time, mostly because there aren't a lot of huge events, so I didn't really know how to explain what's going on without saying "they got on a bus and went to Virginia" and having that be the chapter. Anyway! Lot's of stuff coming up, I promise! Enjoy, an d as always, review!**

Howard let out a small chuckle at Gregor's joke, but Luxa recovered for just long enough to shoot him a withering gaze, before bending back over. When Luxa had finished retching, Gregor and Howard helped her to a park bench to rest for a moment. Howard set about administering herbs and medicine while Gregor was lost in thought. "We can't very well take a taxi all the way to Virginia, and a plane is out of the question too. A bus would probably be best, but it wont be very fun with Luxa vomiting the whole time."

"Does anything make you feel better, Luxa?" Gregor asked softly. Hopefully they could combine enough remedies to make her able to travel.

"Sleep." She replied with a humorless laugh. "I am often not able to sleep, because of the sickness, but when I manage a few hours, I feel much better." That gave Gregor an idea.

"Howard, do you have anything that could put her to sleep?" Howard looked at him strangely, but he nodded. "How long would she be out?"

"Considering she has not slept well for so long, I would guess twelve hours at the least." Howard said with a shrug, still obviously thinking the notion to be quite strange.

"Gregor, I am not going to allow you to sedate me. Howard has offered many times, but I do not enjoy it. Besides, there are far too many things that I could miss that I should be awake for."

"Luxa, we're going to be taking a bus for Virginia. We'll be on it for at least ten hours, and it would not be good for you, or anyone around you for you to be throwing up the whole time. You might as well get some sleep." Luxa didn't answer, so Gregor took her lack of arguing as acceptance of his plan.. As they headed toward the street to catch a taxi, they got more than a few strange looks. Even in the dark, the Underlander's silvery blonde hair gleamed, catching the streetlights and drawing attention to them. Gregor decided that they really needed to disguise themselves better, so he ducked into the first shop he saw to buy some clothes. Of course, the only clothes the shop carried were souvenirs, so Luxa and Howard each got their own "I Heart NY" hoodie and sweatpants set. Gregor also picked up some sunscreen in the highest SPF they sold. He figured that it would definitely come in handy throughout their travels. As Luxa and Howard slipped the clothes on, he tried not to laugh at how the two Underlanders looked in their tourist getup. He told them to keep their hoods up over their hair, and then led them to get a taxi. Luckily, the cab driver wasn't the talkative type, so they rode in silence to the bus station. Howard was obviously fascinated by everything around him. As they sat in the taxi, he touched everything in it that he could reach, obviously mystified by the machine. Luxa shut her eyes tight, leaning her head again the window, as if trying to pretend she wasn't there.

Purchasing the tickets and boarding the bus was uneventful, and the bus was relatively empty. Luxa and Gregor set next to each other, and Howard sat behind them. Luxa took the medicine that Howard gave her, and within a few minutes she was sleeping against Gregor's shoulder. Gregor had taken the window seat, hoping to block Luxa from the sun's rays when it came up. He instructed Howard to stay covered, always, and if he felt as though the sun was getting to him anyway, to use the sunscreen. Howard ended up applying the sunscreen as soon as he saw the sun, and Gregor bought him some sunglasses when the bus stopped for a bathroom break. Luxa really did stay asleep the entire time, and probably could've slept longer than she did. When they arrived in Virginia, Gregor grabbed yet another taxi, which were always around the bus stations, and then they were on their way to his parent's house. Gregor was really starting to get nervous, now that they were so close. During their travels, Gregor had just tried to live task to task, getting them through one thing at a time. Now, this was the next thing, and Gregor was pretty scared. The ride to the house seemed to go by in an instant, and soon they were pulling up. The house looked exactly the same as he had left it, except there was a strange car in the driveway.

"Hey, I don't know who that is. Go stand by the side of the house, I'll come get you in a minute, okay?" The last thing Gregor needed was to have to explain the Underland to one of their parent's friends, so he would have to make sure that whoever it was didn't see Howard and Luxa. It had already been a day since they left the Underland, so it was dark outside, and their dark hoodies and pants did a decent job of disguising them, so Gregor called it good and headed for the door. For a second, Gregor stood at the door, not sure what to do. He didn't live there anymore, so should he knock? But knocking would just feel wrong, like he didn't belong there. He finally decided that knocking would be the better option, because he would have a quick opportunity to speak to whoever opened the door, without the guest hearing. Gregor heard footsteps immediately after he rapped on the door, and couldn't help fidgeting. His dad opened the door, and as the surprise crossed his face, Gregor pulled him outside. He had told his parents that he was going to visit, but they hadn't heard from him in a few days, and Gregor had forgotten to call in all of the commotion that had been happening. His dad gave him a hug, and started to ask something, but Gregor quickly spoke over him. "It's a long story, but Luxa and Howard are here too, over on the side of the house. Who is here?"

"Well, that's um a very interesting story as well..." His dad trailed off.

"Okay...? Well, can we get them inside without whoever it is noticing?"

"Yes, you go in, and I'll sneak them up to the guest room." Gregor nodded and headed into the house. He wondered who it could be that it would be such an interesting story. Gregor heard voices in the living room, so he headed that way. As soon as he entered the room, he was bombarded.

"Gregor!" His sisters called, as they launched themselves at him. Boots leapt into his arms, and Lizzie threw her arms around him. Gregor had missed his sisters terribly, and he was as happy to see them, as they were to see him. He held them tight, and then turned to his mom and their guest. His mom rose, and came to hug him, which he returned, but only lightly. He was still extremely upset with her about the letter she had sent to Luxa, but he hadn't spoken to her about it yet, and now was most certainly not the time. After he and his mom parted, he looked at their guest. She was a young woman, about his age, who looked vaguely familiar. She had dark curly hair, and dark eyes. She gave him a wide smile, and crossed to give him a hug as well. He returned it, as not to be rude, but he was extremely confused. He gave Lizzie a puzzled look, to which she returned an amused face.

"Mom invited Angelina, because she knew you would be visiting." Lizzie gave him a look that let him know that their mother was definitely up to something.

"Wow, Angelina, it's been forever! Did you come here all the way from New York?"

"Oh, it's really not that far, especially not for you! Besides, I'd been looking for an excuse to go somewhere new." Angelina replied, keeping her wide smile. Gregor had been great friends with her before the Underland, but now it had been years since they'd seen each other. Gregor was sure she was a very different person now, and he knew that he was, yet, she looked at him as if she knew everything about him. It made him slightly uncomfortable. They all stood silent for a few moments, and then Gregor said, "Well, I'm going to go set my stuff down in my old room, I'll be right back." He bounded up the stairs two at a time. Gregor really did go to his old room for a moment before he went to check on Howard and Luxa. The room had remained unchanged, just as he left it. He looked around, and set his bag down. It was surreal, being there, recognizing everything in the room, yet being so different now than he had been. Gregor heard a soft knock at the door. He assumed it was one of his sisters, so he called out for them to come in. When Gregor turned to look, however, he was not met with one of his sisters. Instead, as soon as he turned, Angelina caught his face in her hands, and crushed her lips against his.


	15. The Kiss

**I am so, so, so very sorry I've been away for so long! School has just started back up (I'm a college student) and I currently have two jobs, so I am swamped! I will do my very best to update as much as possible though! I really enjoy writing, and that you guys read this makes me so very happy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please review and follow! 3**

Gregor immediately felt his pulse quicken and his blood pressure rise, and he had to take a second to close his eyes and collect himself before he went into full on rager mode and attacked Angelina. Just as he was about to gently detach himself from her, Angelina's head jerked back, and she made a surprised noise. Gregor opened his eyes to see Angelina's head being tipped back, and a knife at her throat.

"Jesus, Luxa!" Gregor exclaimed, trying not to make too much noise so that no one would walk in on the hot mess that was playing itself out.

"I will deal with you in a moment, Overlander."

"No, you will let her go, now!"

"Not only do you kiss her, but you defend her as well?" Luxa had fire in her eyes, and looked like she was having a really difficult time holding herself back from causing some serious damage to both Angelina and Gregor.

"I am not defending her, Luxa, but in the Overland, when you threaten to kill people, they call the cops, and that would be very, VERY bad." Luxa obviously didn't know what cops were, but she definitely wasn't going to admit that while she was so furious, so she simply nodded as if she had remembered the graveness of being accosted by the cops, and slowly let Angelina go. Angelina was obviously shocked, and at first she didn't move, so Gregor gently steered her to his old bed, and sat her down. Then, he turned back to his fiancé. "What on EARTH are you doing? And where did you even get a knife?"

"If you thought for even a moment that I would go to a strange place unarmed, you do not know me at all." Luxa said, ignoring the first part of Gregor's question, turning her head away from him, and putting her nose ever so slightly in the air, as if she was looking down at Gregor, though he was at lease six inches taller than her.

"Give me the knife, Luxa."

"If you want it, you can take it from me." Luxa said, obviously challenging him.

"You know damn well that I am not going to fight you, and you also know that if I did, I would win. Hand it over." Gregor sighed warily and held out his hand for the weapon. Luxa rolled her eyes and handed it over, and Gregor made a mental note to search her bags and clothes later for more weaponry. As Gregor put the knife on top of his old dresser, closer to him than to Luxa, he rubbed his eyes, trying to fight off the headache he could feel brewing behind them. Angelina's voice came from behind him, mystified.

"What are you?" She asked. She had stood up at some point, and was staring, wide eyed at Luxa.

"What am I?" Luxa asked incredulously. "I am Queen Luxa of Regalia."

"Regalia? Is that in Europe or something? Gregor, how do you know a queen?" Angelina sounded like she didn't quiet know what she was saying, and she most certainly didn't understand what was going on. Gregor felt bad for her, and he wanted to explain everything. Well, maybe not everything, but some things. Before Gregor could start, though, Luxa jumped in again.

"Gregor is my fiancé, future king of Regalia, and father to my unborn heir." Gregor immediately turned toward Luxa.

"Woah! TMI, that is most definitely over sharing!" Luxa was looking at Gregor as if he was something that had just come off of the bottom of her shoe and started talking to her, and Angelina's mouth hung open as she stared back and forth between the two of them. "Look, Luxa, why don't you go back into the room with Howard, and I will explain things to Angelina. Then, I will come and get you, and we will speak to my parents. Alright?"

"Absolutely not! I am not leaving you alone with _her_." Luxa said the last word with as much venom as she could muster.

"Okay, Howard can come in here and chaperone for us, how about that?" Luxa rolled her eyes once again, but didn't protest. As Gregor took Luxa's arm and started to walk with her towards the door, Luxa turned back quickly, looking straight at Angelina.

"To kiss a queen's betrothed is extremely disrespectful, and I do not take to blatant disrespect kindly. If you so much as touch him again, know that I _will_ kill you, and no cop will..."

"Okay Luxa," Gregor interrupted, "thank you for that, we all get the picture. There will be no touching, I love you so very much, please take this alone time to procure a horse sized chill pill, and calm down." When Gregor finished, they were across the hall, and he guided Luxa into the room as he asked Howard to go with him.

"What is it Gregor?" Howard asked, obviously worried that something was wrong.

"Your cousin doesn't trust Angelina, and she spilled a whole lot of beans, so I need to clean them up." Howard looked at Gregor questioningly, but he didn't ask.

As they walked back into the room, Gregor quickly introduced Angelina and Howard, and sat down on the opposite end of the bed from Angelina.

"Well she's, um... Intense" said Angelina after an awkward pause.

"Oh yeah." Said Gregor with a smile. "She's all fire, which I love about her, but... Well, it's been a long day for everyone, we're all a little... anxious." Angelina gave Gregor a look that said 'That's what you call anxious?' but she didn't say it.

"Look, Gregor, I'm sorry I did that. I've had a crush on you since we were kids, and when I showed up to see you and you weren't here, I thought I might not ever see you again, so then when you did show up, I was so excited... and I just went for it."

"That's okay. You couldn't have known, but _I've_ been in love with Luxa since we were kids." Angelina looked really confused, as if she was trying to remember transparently pale kids in their class, when Gregor started up again. "Do you remember when my dad went missing?" She nodded. "Well, two years later, Boots and I were in the laundry room in our apartment building, and she chased a ball into a grate, and I followed her... we literally fell into an underground city. Regalia. We met Luxa, and her family and all of these people, and found out that our dad had fallen down and been capture by..." Gregor debated explaining the giant animals, but decided to leave that out and condense the story as much as possible. "By other people. So, we all went to go get him, and that's where I was always disappearing to, I was going down there. After a while, my parents didn't want me to go anymore, because it pretty dangerous down there, so they forbade me from going, and we all moved out here. When I graduated, I went back, for Luxa, and all of my friends, and that's where I live now. We're here to tell my parents about our engagement. And the baby." Angelina nodded, though it was obvious that it was going to take her a while to work through it all. Gregor was glad he'd left out the prophecies and the giant talking creatures.

"Well, I'm sorry again." Angelina said with a nervous laugh, and she stood up. "And congratulations." With that, she walked out of the door, quietly. When she closed it behind her, Gregor flopped backwards onto the bed, and stared at the ceiling.

"You," Gregor started, he had forgotten Howard was there, "are turning into a fine diplomat, Gregor."

"Thanks, Howard." Gregor said quietly.

"Luxa needs someone to balance out her fire, you two will make fine partners." Even though Gregor was still pretty upset with the way Luxa had acted, he couldn't help but smile at that just a little bit.


	16. The Mother

After a few moments of lying on the bed, Gregor hoisted himself up, and headed back across the hall. He slowly opened the door to see Luxa sitting on the edge of the bed, her face in her hands.

"Hey" Gregor said quietly. Luxa didn't look up, keeping her elbows planted on her knees, and her head down. Gregor sat down beside her, and put his hand on her back. "You wanna tell me what that was all about?" Gregor didn't want to push her, but he also definitely wanted to get it across that she had seriously overreacted. Luxa lifted her head and looked straight in front of her, at the wall.

"I do not know, Gregor." She said quietly, and then she paused for a few more seconds. "I heard you out there, so I went to find you, and then I saw her _on_ you, and you were not stopping her, I ...this sounds ridiculous. I was suddenly so furious. Then, before I knew it, you were taking me back to this room." Gregor nodded. It, strangely enough, sounded exactly like being a rager. Gregor didn't think that people could just develop that, but he couldn't be sure, so he made a mental note to bring it up to Ripred when they got back.

"I'm sorry that happened, Luxa, and I'm sorry it didn't seem like I was going to stop her. She caught me completely off guard, and honestly, it made me a little angry. I had to stop myself from hurting her, honestly. That was the first time I've been caught off guard like that in a long time." They sat in silence for a beat, and then Gregor figured he couldn't put off speaking to his family for any longer. "Are you ready to go tell everyone our news?" Luxa nodded, though she looked ready for nothing but sleep. Gregor took her hand, and they beckoned Howard down with them.

"There you are!" Said Gregor's mom when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I was beginning to think you got lost or something!" Her smile was wide and bright, and Gregor had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Why did she have to be so perky when everything was so hard and exhausting?

"Well, I'm really sorry that we've totally dropped in on you guys, but we have some things to tell you. Where did Angelina go?"

"She said she forgot to pack shampoo or something, and she insisted on going to get some rather than just using some of the girls." Said Grace, as if that were just _so_ odd.

"She's staying here?" asked Gregor. Grace nodded. "Of course she is. Whatever, we'll come back to that. So. Luxa and I... we're engaged, we're getting married." Grace's smile got even wider; it was starting to look painful, as if it were slowly cracking her face, while Lizzie and Boots starting chatting excitedly giggling, and hugging everyone around the room. Gregor's dad gave Gregor a slight nod, and a smile that told him he wasn't surprised, but that he was happy. "Okay, now, Lizzie and Boots, I need you to go upstairs with Howard, okay? We have some really boring stuff to talk about." Boots gave no protest, bounding upstairs and chatting at Howard. Lizzie gave Gregor a skeptical look, obviously not enjoying being left out. Gregor shrugged at her, and she too headed up the stairs. Gregor suggested they all sit down, and when everyone was properly settled in the living room, he began again. "I didn't want to the girls to hear this, because I don't want them to be worried about anything, and I don't want them to be disappointed if things don't work out ideally. Luxa is pregnant. We're having a baby." Gregor saw the shock register on his parents' faces, but he didn't stop. "Obviously, the baby was conceived out of wedlock, which means that if anyone finds out, we either have to give it to someone else, or Luxa has to renounce her title to raise it. She's obviously not too far along, so if we cant get married REALLY soon, then it'll be alright, no one will know. However, the wedding is supposed to be in about a year, and the only way we can think of to get it move up is to have an illness in the family. So, we were hoping that one of you could sort of fib about being sick, so that we can work this all out." Gregor realized that he could've sugar coated that a lot more as he stared at his parents' startled expressions, but it was too late. "I'm sorry to have to ask this of you, but we cant think of another way." Gregor's mother stood up quickly, startling everyone else in the room, and began speaking quickly and frantically.

"No, this is not happening, no. I will not go down there, never again, and I will absolutely not allow my children to go down there. I can't stop you Gregor, you're legally an adult, and you obviously think that you are mature enough to be making a plethora of adult decisions, but I will not support you becoming the literal king of that hellhole! I did everything I possibly could to keep you away from there, and you haven't listened, so I am done. You will not drag the rest of us back into that. No." Gregor just stared at his mother. If there was one thing he understood, it was that every person was capable of anything. Every human would do things you would never expect from them in any situation, especially in situations where they are scared. Gregor could not understand, however, the crippling, mind numbing pain he felt at his mother's words. Luxa was squeezing his hand, but he could barely feel it. When he felt absolutely sure that he would either burst into tears, or break something, his father spoke.

"Grace, I understand that you're scared. You have single handedly taken care of this family so many times and I know that you still feel that it's your job to protect all of us, but Gregor has done that too. Gregor has been taking care of all of us since he was a child, and I will absolutely not repay him by abandoning now. If you won't come, fine, and if you refuse to let the girls come, so be it. But I am going back there with them." Gregor felt a flood of relief, even though he was still hurt. He looked back and forth between his parents, and he was sure that his mom would scream and yell and fight, but she didn't. She just stood there for a moment, and then she slowly sunk to the couch, put her face in her hands, and cried silently. Gregor's heart broke all over again in a way that only comes from seeing your mother cry. Gregor's dad suggested that Gregor and Luxa go upstairs and get some sleep, and they obliged. Luxa fell asleep almost instantly, which Gregor was glad for, because he had been sure that she wouldn't be able to after sleeping on the bus. Gregor heard Angelina come in the door sometime later, and heard his mother greet her. After Angelina had settled herself into a room, Gregor got up and headed back downstairs. He found his mom sitting at the dining room table, staring straight out in front of her, unblinking. He sat down and they both continued to be silent.

"I'm sorry, mom, if I've disappointed you. I really, really wish that this were a happy time. I love her so much, I want you to know that, and..." Gregor's mother cut him off, laying her hand on his and shushing him quietly.

"Gregor, you have not disappointed me. You're going to be royal for crying out loud, you are so very successful. And you have found a love worth risking anything, most mothers can only dream about that for their children. But, you've found that all in a very strange and dangerous place, one that terrifies me more than anything else I've ever encountered. For me, the Underland is all mystery, and violence, and sickness, and fear. And it's just my instinct to protect you from anything and everything that is down there at all costs, and obviously I've been doing crazy things trying to do so. But for you, it may be all of those things, but it's also love, and joy, and wonder. And you have been protecting yourself for a long time. I know that. Your father is absolutely right; I owe you so much Gregor. I owe you a childhood. Obviously, I can't give that to you now, but I can give it to my grandchild. And I will." Gregor smiled at his mom and then gave her a hug.

"So, trying to set me up with Angelina, huh?" Gregor asked, bumping his mom's shoulder with his.

"Oh yeah. I used to notice the way she made googly eyes at you, even though you obviously didn't. I swear, the minute you realized you liked girls at all, you realized you liked Luxa. Anyway, I underestimated your charm, I didn't expect that you'd win her over so thoroughly so fast, so I figured Angelina might win _you_ over, at least a little bit."

"You're not going to be THAT kind of mother-in-law, are you?" Gregor laughed.

"Of course not! I think Luxa is a fantastic girl, she's just not very mainstream, you know? She's pretty underground, and all of her friends are just such animals." Gregor cracked up, and so did his mom.

"It's good to know where I learned how to make dumb jokes mom, thanks." After they were all laughed out, they hugged again, and Gregor headed upstairs to go to sleep for real, feeling for once that he was sure he'd be able to.


	17. The Old Friend

**Oh, Gluxa is my favorite thing to write about. I try not to overload you guys with it, but if I do anyway, I'm sorry! It's just too dang sweet Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I appreciate your feedback so, so, so very much, please keep it up! xoxo**

Gregor slept soundly through the night, waking, however, early the next morning when Luxa bolted from the bed and presumably to the bathroom. Gregor rolled over, nestling himself further under the covers, not ready to get up yet. When Luxa stumbled back in, he wrapped his arms around Luxa and brought her into his blanket cocoon.

"Are you alright?" He asked her quietly.

"mmmmmm." She said, wriggling around to get comfortable. "I will live. I think. If I can stay alive for the next few weeks, I am sure I can survive anything else." They laughed together.

"I'm sorry that you're so sick all of the time, I feel terrible that I can't do anything about it."

"It is not your fault. Well, actually, I suppose that it _is_ your fault. So, in that case, you are horrible, and I absolutely do not forgive you." She turned and gave him a swat on the shoulder, giggling, and he leaned in to kiss her. She leaned in too at first, but then she stopped, groaning. "Oh Gregor, your breath..." Her eyes then opened wide, and she ran off again.

"There's no way it could actually smell that bad." Gregor thought to himself as he got out of the bed. He went downstairs. His mother was rustling around in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Wow mom, that looks great." Gregor said as he walked over to get some coffee. That was one thing he really missed from the Overland, caffeine.

"Is Luxa still sleeping?" His mother asked him, not looking away from the eggs that she was scrambling.

"No, she's uh... indisposed."

"Ah, morning sickness?"

"Yeah, and noon and night." Gregor said, trying to sound light about it.

"Yes, well, I know what that's like. How far along is she, do you know? It really does get better with time."

"Ummm, about 9ish weeks? We don't really know. The Underland doesn't have sonograms or anything, so there isn't really any way to know for sure. She has hyperemesis grav... something. She has morning sickness really bad, some days she can't even keep water down. Every smell, every food, everything makes her sick. But then, even with all of the puking, she seems to me to be showing already, which is totally weird, right? So she might be farther, I really don't know." Gregor's mom nodded, thinking to herself.

"Well, how long ago did you... never mind, I don't want to know. Forget I said anything. You ought to get her some saltines and ginger ale." Gregor nodded, confused, but went along with the change of subject. Gregor's mom offered to let him drive her car to the store to get some, along with orange juice for breakfast. As Gregor was headed for the door, he passed Angelina coming down the stairs. He smiled at her and said good morning, but she just kind of nodded and walked past. Gregor felt bad that she was angry, or sad, but he tried to put it out of his mind. There wasn't much he could do; it wasn't his fault she was about eight years too late with professing her love.

It felt strange for Gregor to be out in broad daylight, running errands. To be using a credit card, to be driving a car. He couldn't decide if he missed them, or if it was just nice to do these things again. When Gregor got back, everyone was awake, and setting the table for breakfast. Gregor gave Luxa the saltines and ginger ale.

"These are basically just crunchy, salted bread. They make your mouth really dry, so make sure to drink either water, or this ginger ale. This is kind of like root beer." Luxa's face lit up, obviously remembering her one taste of root beer years ago. "Well, it doesn't taste like it. But it has bubbles like it. They might help to settle your stomach." Luxa nodded, considering the strange food and beverage. She nibbled on a cracker and sipped a ginger ale, making a face that said she obviously didn't like them, but she kept at it. "It's okay if you don't like them Luxa." Gregor said laughing a little.

"Oh, I know. But I will do just about anything to stop vomiting constantly." She replied, determinedly munching her way through a cracker. Gregor felt a little guilty as he dove in to an amazing breakfast, and Luxa was still working on her saltines. Everyone was chattering amongst one another, laughing and being happy. Gregor was thinking about how glad he was that everyone was in a better place with one another, when he saw Angelina across the table, grimacing at him and Luxa just a little bit. He wanted to know when she was returning home, so that the rest of them could get the wedding going, but he didn't want to sound rude by coming out with "So when are you leaving?"

"So, any idea when everyone will be ready to leave for New York?"

"Well, Angelina is leaving on Tuesday, so after then?" Gregor's father asked. Tuesday was three days away, but Gregor supposed that mentioning that they needed to go ASAP wasn't very polite.

"Sounds good" Gregor said, pretending to smile. Everyone chatted idly throughout the rest of breakfast, and when everyone was done, Gregor insisted on cleaning everything up to thank his mom for cooking. Howard stayed behind to help him.

"Gregor, I believe that you should talk to Angelina."

"Um, why? We talked last night, and she apologized. I really don't want to lead her on by having a bunch of really deep conversations with her."

"I think she is intelligent enough to realize that you love Luxa. However, she is obviously pained by seeing you two together. She rushed upstairs while you were cleaning. I am sorry, it really is none of my concern, but her sadness affects me... in a completely normal way. I empathize with her." Howard said quickly finished. Gregor snickered a little bit at Howard's obvious crush, but he tried not to let Howard notice. After they were finished with the dishes, Gregor headed up the stairs to Boot's room, which she had been forced to vacate due to the influx of people. He knocked on the door, and Angelina quickly opened it, looking flustered.

"Oh, Gregor, hey. I'm a little busy..."

"C'mon Angelina, just talk to me, okay?" Angelina sighed, but she opened the door wider and walked back into the room. Her suitcase was on the bed, and it seemed as though she had been furiously throwing things into her suitcase. "Late for something?" Gregor asked, amused at the hurricane like state of the room. It looked like this usually, but it was Boots things rather than Angelina's that were generally splayed out all over the floor.

"I, um, I was just gonna go ahead and get out of everyone's hair."

"You're not in anyone's hair, you don't have to leave if you don't want to. What's up?"

"Nothing, really, I'm..."

"Angelina, I know you're not. If you were fine, you wouldn't be trying to leave so quickly." Angelina sat on the bed, looking exhausted. She sighed, and didn't say anything for a little while. When she began talking, she wasn't making eye contact with Gregor, she was instead focusing intently on the lamp next to the beanbag chair he had sunk into.

"You're so amazing to her; she's really lucky to have you. But it just hurts. Seeing you fawn over her. Besides, I can tell that you all really need to get going, and I'm holding everyone back, which isn't fair to any of you." Gregor sighed. This was definitely not a problem he had ever encountered before.

"Look, I'm going to just be blunt, okay?" Angelina nodded, but she looked like she probably wasn't ready for whatever he was going to say. "You don't know me. You can't possibly be in love with me; you haven't spoken to me in like seven years. I have changed so much since then, and I'm sure you have too. I hope that you have growing up is a good thing. You may be in love with eleven year old me, but honestly, you really didn't have a chance with him either. We weren't mean to be, and I don't know what's happened to you that you feel like you need to hold on to me, but you don't." Angelina looked down, nodding. She looked sad, but not angry, which was what Gregor was afraid would happen. He had a habit of making people angry unintentionally.

"You're just such a good guy Gregor, you're probably the best friend I've ever had. I guess I probably developed a crush on you right around the time that you started going down...there. I used to imagine that you would come back, and tell me all about some wild adventure you had, and then we would grow up together, and live happily ever after. But then you moved for good, and I felt cheated out of this little real life fairytale that I had dreamed up, and no one was ever as good a friend to me as you had been. I'm sorry I sound like such a stalker right now. I let go of the whole thing for a while, and I was really focusing on acting, but now I'm an adult, and I can't do that anymore, it's not going anywhere for me. All I've ever wanted was an exciting adventurous life, so when I talked to your mom, and I thought I might get to see you and be let in on whatever had been going on, I thought I might have some adventure by extension, and then we could pick up my little fairytale where it left off. But, you have obviously found you very own, one that has nothing to do with me."

"Angelina... you were never in love with me. If I had stayed the same old Gregor, if I had never disappeared all the time, or moved, you probably wouldn't have liked me the either. I wish that we would have been able to keep in touch, but it just didn't work out that way. You're going to have to figure out your own adventures, but, if you'd like I could tell you all about mine. now They're even crazier than what I told you last night. I'll get Howard to help me, he was there for most of them." Gregor grabbed a slightly confused and nervous Howard, and brought him to aid in his storytelling. Gregor started talking at first, but he tried to make sure that Howard chimed in. Soon, Howard was doing all the talking, and even telling stories that Gregor hadn't been there for. After a little while, Gregor slipped out on the pretense of checking on Luxa, but he didn't go back in. It didn't really matter though; no one seemed to miss him. Howard told Angelina stories for three more hours before lunchtime.


	18. The Names

While Howard and Angelina chatted upstairs, everybody else hung around downstairs. Gregor's parents were in the kitchen cooking together, and Lizzie and Boots were chatting away at Gregor and Luxa.

"What is your dress going to be like? What color will it be? What is your tiara going to look like? Here, let me show you the kind of dress _I'm_ going to wear when I get married." Lizzie fired off, and then she hurried upstairs. Gregor felt a bit bad for Luxa , because she had no idea how to answer Lizzie's rapid fire interrogation, but Gregor was so thankful that Lizzie was able to worry about normal teenage girl things, like dresses and future weddings, rather than wars, plagues and poverty.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Boots asked, calmly and evenly when Lizzie had reached the top of the stairs. Gregor and Luxa looked at each other. They hadn't told Lizzie or Boots that they were expecting yet.

"Boots, how did you...?" Gregor asked.

"She glows. Whenever someone is pregnant, you just have to look at her. Even though they always look tired and sick, they still look super happy. And they glow like a shine... like a firefly." Boots said all of this as if it were common knowledge, except the last part, when she slipped up and almost said "shiner". Gregor smiled, glad that Boots obviously had at least some memories of the Underland.

"We will not know until he or she is born." Luxa said.

"What are you going to name it?"

"We have not discussed it yet. Do you have any suggestions?" Boots looked extremely serious for a moment, considering her response very hard.

"I don't know about for a boy, but if it's a girl, you should name her Ella. Or Belle." Gregor snickered, but Luxa looked very sincere.

"Those are very beautiful names, Boots. Why those ones?" Boots looked like she couldn't believe Luxa.

"Because she would be a princess, and Ella and Belle are the best princesses." Luxa looked at Gregor in a way that indicated that she wanted to be gracious towards Boots and her suggestions, but Luxa obviously had no idea what on earth she was talking about. "Or, Ariel! Ariel is a mermaid princess, and a land princess! Like your baby, except Underland and Overland."

"Boots, why don't you tell Luxa about all of those princesses?" Gregor asked. Boot's face lit up, and she began chatting away, recounting the fairytales, careful to get every detail right. Lizzie came down the stairs then, arm full of collages and magazines, and plopped down next to Luxa. When Boots was finished with her stories, Lizzie immediately bombarded Luxa with her pictures and things.

"Why are they all so white? And so very _large_? Could a person actually move in a dress like this?" Luxa was stunned by all of the bright puffiness being displayed in front of her. Lizzie made the tiniest bit of a sour face.

"If not white, what color dress would you wear?" Lizzie sounded like she was accusing Luxa of something.

"Well, whatever color I would like. I thought that it might be gold and green. To match my ring." Luxa looked at Gregor with a smile, and his heart fluttered. He could just imagine her, glowing in gold at the other end of the isle. He wasn't even sure if there would be an isle, but he imagined there would be right then. Lizzie continued to chatter on about the year's latest wedding trends, and Boots interjected every so often about what a princess's wedding would look like. Lizzie got a little bit more irritated every time Boots interrupted her, and after about five times, she was fed up.

"Margret Joy Campbell, would you let me speak?" She raised her voice in an authoritative tone.

"Well Elizabeth Grace, I you weren't talking about such stupid stuff, I wouldn't have to interrupt you!" Boots said back. Gregor chuckled a little, and the girls both gave him a sour face.

"Why do you have so many names?" Asked Luxa, bewildered. Gregor realized that he had never told Luxa his middle name., and that she obviously didn't even know what a middle name was.

"Well, here, when a child is named they get a first name, which is the name that they usually go by, and then they have a middle name, which is just kind of there to sound nice, and to make sure that there aren't a ton of people with the same full name. Sometimes people ask others to call them by their middle name instead of their first, and then their last name is their family name." Luxa nodded.

"In the Underland most have a family name as well as their name, but royals usually only have one. It is forbidden to name your child after a living member of the royal family"

"And princes and princesses can have lots of names! Like Charlotte Elizabeth Diana. It's to make sure that their names are more special than anyone else's." said Boots. Along with Disney princesses, she was obsessed with the British royal family. Luxa laughed a little, like she thought the idea of so many names was ridiculous. She let Boots and Lizzie chatter at her for a long while. After lunch, everyone went to their rooms to pack up their things. They would be leaving that night.

"What do you think we should name it?" Luxa asked suddenly as she a Gregor were tidying up their room. Gregor sighed.

"Look, Luxa. I want to be excited about this. I want to pick names, and decorate a nursery and everything, but just I don't think that it's a good idea. If we can't work this whole mess out, and we end up not being able to keep this baby, it's going to be devastating. And I don't want to make that any worse by acting like we're normal soon-to-be parents, getting excited and then having it ripped away." Luxa looked away, and it seemed as though she wiped at a tear, but when she turned back to Gregor she looked fine.

"Help me decide on a name." This time it wasn't a question. "One for if it is a girl, and one for if it is a boy, and then I will do no other planning, I swear." Gregor wanted to say no, to say again that it was a bad idea, but the look on Luxa's face broke his heart, and he couldn't refuse.

"What do you have in mind?" Gregor asked. Luxa smiled a little bit.

"I thought, for a girl, Arabella. It is a piece of all three of Boot's best princesses. Arabella Judith Grace."

"That's a lot of names." Gregor said laughing.

"Yes, well, we need to make sure that the name is more special than anyone else's." Luxa laughed as well.

"I love that." Said Gregor. "And for a boy?"

"I'm not sure yet. Hamnet, as a second name, I thought. But I cannot seem to come up with a first name." Gregor thought for a moment.

"What about Luca?" Asked Gregor. "It's close to yours, but not exactly. And it means light."

"Gregor, what is your middle name?"

"Jacob"

"Luca Jacob Hamnet. I think that is perfect." They smiled at each other, and then, having cleaned their room, headed downstairs to leave.


	19. The Rager

Gregor and Luxa met everyone else downstairs for dinner. They ate quietly, everyone a little bit nervous about the trip before them. Gregor wanted to talk about things other than the Underland, but he honestly couldn't think of anything. He decided, instead, to address things that needed to be discussed. "So, we kind of need to decide which of you is sick." Said Gregor. They all looked at him strangely. "Because we need to move up the wedding? So one of you has to act like you're really, really, really sick? Like, might die soon?"

"That's a pretty insensitive way of putting it, don't you think Gregor?" his mom replied.

"Okay, mom, I love you, but don't talk to me about me insensitive." Grace shot him half a dirty look, and then seemed to decide that he had a point. "Whoever it is, it has to be an Overland disease that they don't know about. I don't want it to be Boots or Lizzie; they should be able to have fun down there."

"So that leaves me or you mother." Said Gregor's dad.

"Yes," said Howard, "Both of you have experienced Underland sicknesses, however. So, my colleagues would undoubtedly wish to study you, to see if your current ailment had anything to do with your previous Underland sicknesses." Everyone was silent. Gregor felt absolutely hopeless, once again. Either he'd have to ask one of his sisters to convince the entire council and every Underland doctor that they were terminally ill, or they would be found out. "That is why," Howard spoke up again, "I thought that Angelina could be our designated sick person. Everyone looked shocked, including Angelina. "No one in the Underland has met you, so they have never seen you "healthy". They would have no reason not to believe you. I want to show you my home, Angelina, and this way I can. You will have to pretend to be sick, but I am a doctor, I can be with you at all times to care for you." Howard and Angelina stared at each other, while everyone else around the table made faces at each other, silently teasing about their little moment.

"Alright!" Angelina finally said. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Angelina" Luxa said, and Gregor nodded in agreement. They finished dinner, cleared the table, and then they were off. They decided that Gregor's parents and sisters would ride in their family SUV with all of the bags in the trunk. The remaining four rode in Angelina's smaller sedan. Luxa asked not to be medicated this ride, as she was feeling okay, and felt that she could sleep on her own. Gregor offered to drive, but Angelina insisted, so Gregor and Luxa were in the back seat, while Howard sat up front with Angelina. Luxa did indeed fall asleep rather quickly, and Gregor let himself drift off too. Angelina and Howard were chatting away about all of the gadgets in the car when Gregor fell asleep. When he woke up, the sun was just starting to rise.

"Hey," Gregor said quietly, leaning closer to Angelina, "Are you still doing alright?"

"Actually, if I could nap for just a little bit, that would be great." She replied.

"Of course, no problem." Angelina pulled over at the nearest rest area, and everyone switched around. Angelina rode in the front seat with Gregor, so that they would not have to wake Luxa up, and Howard sat back with her. Angelina fell asleep almost immediately, and Gregor felt bad that she was so tired. He'd remember to wake her up soon; it would probably be better if she looked tired when they arrived. Gregor was absentmindedly listening to the radio and tapping his fingers along, even though he didn't know most of the songs anymore. Gregor could see his parent's car just ahead of him, and that's what he was looking at instead of the semi-truck next to him. The truck was going way faster than it should, and it obviously didn't see Angelina's little car, because it merged into Gregor's lane, almost on top of them. Gregor looked just in time, and slammed on his breaks as he lay on the horn. Angelina gave a small shout as she started awake, and suddenly, Howard was making an odd noise. Gregor looked in the rearview mirror to find that Luxa had Howard in a very, very tight headlock. Gregor quickly pulled over, all the while telling Luxa to stop, but she did not. As soon as Gregor parked the car, Gregor jumped out and swung open the back door, pulling Luxa off of Howard. Whatever was going on with Luxa, she didn't snap out of it right away, she turned on Gregor and swung at him. In two seconds, Gregor had her arms behind her, holding her immobile. After a few more seconds her body relaxed.

"I am alright, Gregor. I am alright." She said. Gregor released her, but turned her to face him.

"What the hell is going on with you?" He asked. The first time, with Angelina had been provoked, but she had still overreacted in the worst way. Now she was trying to kill people for being woken up?

"I do not know. It was very similar to what happened with Angelina. I was sleeping, and then I heard loud noises, and a scream, and I thought that there was danger. My heart was racing, and all I could see was Howard's neck, and how exactly I could grab it. I could not control myself." She was breathing very hard, and her whole body was red. "I think I am going to be sick." And with that, she turned around and started dry heaving. Gregor thought it best to give her a minute, so he got in the car.

"You okay, man?" He asked Howard.

"Yes, I am fine. Do you have any idea what is wrong with Luxa?"

"It sounds like she's having rager episodes. But that's impossible, right? You can't just become a rager out of the blue. She's been fighting for her whole life, she would've noticed. Right?" Gregor looked to Howard for confirmation, but Howard only shrugged. He didn't know any more than Gregor did.


	20. The Revelation

After the whole choking out her cousin episode, Luxa agreed to take medication to put her to sleep for the rest of the trip. After they got back on the road, Gregor was sure that the drive to New York was shortest of his life. He was so nervous about getting back to Regalia, he could think of nothing else. He wouldn't be able to speak to the council, so he would have to go with Luxa immediately to them, and then wait while they decided their fate with no idea what was going on. Gregor hoped with all he had that Luxa would be up to convincing the council, and that the council was feeling compassionate. Angelina lived in an apartment complex not far from Gregor's old one, and there was a parking garage attached, so they parked there and walked over. It was early afternoon, and the ragged tired group sure looked strange, especially the translucently pale members. Luxa and Howard kept on their disguises, but it was starting to get quite hot, and Gregor worried about them, especially Luxa, overheating. Luxa was still extremely groggy, having only slept for about four hours during the ride, so Gregor helped her along with her arm slung around his neck, with him supporting her around her back. When everyone finally hobbled and shuffled into the basement, Howard volunteered to fill in the bat waiting at the grate. Gregor and Luxa had asked that fliers continue patrolling at this entrance, so that they would be able to get back easily. Howard chatted with whoever was waiting, and then turned back to the group.

"They are on their way." Gregor's heart missed a beat. Not that it really mattered; his heart was beating twice as fast as it should've been anyway. Gregor turned, with much difficulty, to face Luxa. He gently jostled her, hoping to wake her without a violent outburst.

"Hey, Luxa. Hey, you need to wake up a little more, okay? You need to speak to the council about our wedding soon. C'mon, I know you're tired, but once you're done, you can sleep for however long you'd like. Luxa, please?" Luxa gave just about no response. She was awake, and standing somewhat on her own as far as Gregor could tell, but she was not speaking or responding.

"Aurora is here." Howard announced a few moments later. Luxa's head snapped up, and she bolted for the grate, slipping through it immediately. Gregor threw up his hands in exasperation, and then started to get everyone organized. He had his mom and Boots ride on Aurora with Luxa. Howard said that Anteros and Nike would both be coming to greet their bonds. Howard and Angelina flew on Nike, and Gregor, his dad, and Lizzie hopped onto Anteros. Gregor was happy to see his friend, and his presence calmed him just a little bit.

"Hey buddy, what have I missed?"

"Well, everyone has of course been worried about you and the others, but the city has been on a resting period of sorts. With the Queen gone, the council cannot do much of anything, so things have been quiet."

"Good." Replied Gregor.

By the time Anteros landed in the high hall, Luxa had already gone off to see the council. Gregor hooped that she had her story straight, because he sure didn't. While Gregor waited, people asking about the journey to the Overland bombarded him, so he headed to the prophecy room to get some quiet time. He discovered upon arrival, however, that he had not been the only one with that idea.

"Ripred? What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, just catching up on my favorite stories. And you, boy?"

"Just looking for a little quiet. Why aren't you at the meeting?"

"Because I too was looking for some silence, although I clearly will not be getting any. I am an ambassador for my species so that their interests may be heard. I will not aid in decisions about weddings or tea parties or anything of the sort." Gregor guessed that made sense. It was odd, though, that they let him just skip out on the meeting.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Something tells me you are going to ask it whether you have my permission or not." Gregor snickered a little. He used to find Ripred's constant sarcasm infuriating, but he had learned to just laugh it off.

"Can a person become a rager? Like, we were born ragers, but can a person later in life?" Ripred thought for a second.

"Many times, ragers to not realized their abilities until they are forced to use them, as in your case. However, in recent years, it is very rare that rager does not discover their talents early on, because of the training. In short, no. A person may only be born a rager." Gregor frowned. That just gave him more questions. "You know, my mother told me that she felt the rage when she carried my litter. I was the only rager of the bunch, but she still had the symptoms until I was born. Maybe that's what is happening to Luxa." Gregor nodded absent-mindedly for a few seconds, before Ripred's words really hit him.

"Wait, you know?" Gregor was suddenly panicked. He was starting to feel like just about everyone knew already, and there was no way to keep it a secret.

"I knew before either of you did. I could smell it on her. Don't worry, boy. I haven't told anyone, and I will not."

"Okay, how did you know that I was asking about the rager stuff because of Luxa?"

"The only way a person 'becomes' a rager is the way I just told you about, and seeing that Luxa is the only pregnant person you could possibly care about raging, it seemed quite simple to me." Gregor couldn't bring himself to listen to Ripred's condescending reply. His ears were ringing, his heart beating ever faster than before, and he didn't think that was possible. His baby was a rager. His baby would be born a killing machine, just like him. But unlike him, the baby would realize as soon as it starting training. Which would be far too soon.

"I didn't know that I could pass it on. I didn't know that I would make my baby into this." Gregor stammered to himself.

"Honestly, boy, I didn't either. Usually it occurs randomly, which is why it's so rare. Ragers don't usually procreate. They may be tougher to kill, but their enemies have many more opportunities to do so. And if a rager does survive, they rarely have, ahem, active personal lives." Gregor just nodded again, and then sank to sit on the floor. Everything about this baby was starting to feel wrong. The whole situation was dangerous for everyone involved. Suddenly, Gregor wasn't sure he even wanted the baby around him at all, even if they could figure things out. He had already screwed up so much, and his kid wasn't even close to being born. Gregor hung his head between his legs. He wanted so badly to cry, but he felt too many things at once to even do that.


	21. The Ruling

Gregor hadn't realized how much he didn't want his children to be soldiers until that moment. H knew that fighting was a part of him, and he accepted that. Even though he had "killed the warrior" he was more than willing to fight for Regalia whenever he needed to. But he could not bear the thought of his child doing the same. He knew that Luxa would disagree with him, especially being that their child was a rager. Already designed to be a killer. Gregor realized that Ripred was still in the room with him, and he was about to just leave him there, but then he remembered what was going on in the rest of the castle. "Ripred, come with me. I have something to show you." Gregor could tell that Ripred was about to say something snide, but he held up his hand. "Seriously, just come on." The rat sighed, but followed Gregor out of the room anyway. As they neared the high hall, Gregor could tell that Ripred was starting to hear all of the commotion going on. He started to move a faster, and Gregor had to up his pace a little to keep up. They flew around a corner, skidded into the high hall. Everyone, and it was quite a crowd that had gathered, turned to look at the newcomers.

"Ripred?" said a voice softly from somewhere in the middle of the room. Then, Lizzie burst out from the crowd of people, and sprinted into the rat's arms. Gregor couldn't help but smile as he watched their reunion. He then went over to the rest of his family to see how things were going. Boots looked positively delighted, and his dad looked pretty happy too. His mom looked overwhelmed, but not too bad.

"Any news from Luxa?" His mother asked him.

"Honestly, it'll probably be at least a few hours before we hear anything. Hopefully you all will be asleep when we know. I'll tell you everything in the morning." Grace nodded, and then turned as another person greeted her.

"Overlander, you have returned with many guests!" Mareth said as he came up to Gregor.

"I sure did! How's it been the last few days?"

"Everything has gone well, the young ones have missed you in training, as have I. Do you perhaps know why the council is meeting so suddenly? Everyone is abuzz about it."

"Uh, yeah. When we went up there, we found out that my cousin is really, really sick. We're not really sure how much longer she'll live, so we're trying to see of we can move the wedding up, to like as soon as possible. I really want her to be there." Mareth nodded grimly.

"I am so very sorry to hear of that, Gregor."

"Thanks, Mareth." Everyone mingled in the high hall for a long time, sharing stories and laughing. Boots was reunited with Temp, who she obviously remembered, Temp was amazed at how big she had grown, but still just as enthralled by her. Gregor wanted to be happy that his family was here, but he just couldn't get his mind off of Luxa and the council. Gregor felt as though he could no longer look forward to the events going on in his life. He could only hope he got through the next one. He could only hope that he could get the wedding moved up, and then get through that, and then he could only hope that his child would be born into a world safe for it. Would he even have a child, or would it immediately become someone else's? These thoughts would not leave him through the next few hours, and they kept him awake throughout the night. Finally, after what must've been six hours after Luxa left to go to the meeting, she all but dragged herself into their bedroom. Gregor gave her a few moments to settle in, but he was practically bouncing up and down, dying to know all about it. Finally, she sat down, and started.

"After much deliberation, as I am sure you could tell, they have agreed. Our wedding will be held tomorrow. The council has decided, seeing that the Cutters are expecting our wedding at a much later date that a surprise such as this will bode well for us. However, you will not be crowned until you have sufficiently demonstrated your diplomatic abilities, as before."

"So does that mean..." Luxa had no patience for being interrupted, so she cut Gregor off before he could finish.

"Our child will be legitimate. In fact, they stressed that an heir is crucial in this moment. It seems that they are very confident in their ability to protect us, and in keeping this information classified. It also seems that the council believes that the faster we produce one heir, the faster we can produce another, discrediting the prophecy, and thwarting the Cutters without having to fight." Gregor waited a moment to be sure that Luxa was done speaking.

"Well there we go, we're alright for the time being. Are you doing okay?"

"I am exhausted, and I fear that feigning as though I am in perfect health will be a detriment to our child. I do not have a choice, however. I shall just have to do all that I am able for the next few weeks. Howard has told me that often with my condition, the symptoms of pregnancy present themselves quickly, so we need only wait a few weeks before announcing it." Gregor nodded, and gave Luxa a hug. He then coaxed her to lie down, and get some sleep, which she desperately needed. He attempted to do the same, but sleep did not come easily that night. Not only was he up with his usual worries, but he was also very excited in spite of himself. He was finally marrying Luxa, this girl that he had loved for so long. Ever since the moment Gregor had fallen into the Underland, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Luxa. It may not have always been in adoration that he thought of her, but he thought of her either way. He was so happy to be marrying her, despite all of the troubles they still had to deal with; he just couldn't bring himself to sleep.

 **Okay guys, so next up, the wedding! If any of you have any ideas at ALL about an Underland wedding, let me know! What are the vows like, is it a religious ceremony, what is the family's involvement, do they dance at the reception, what do they wear? I am so excited to write this, and I hope you're excited to read it!**


	22. The Dream

Gregor woke up to the baby crying, again. He was so tired, but he forced himself out of bed anyway, so that Luxa would not wake up. He stumbled his way over, and picked his baby up. She needed a new diaper, so he set about changing her. Even though he was supremely exhausted, he couldn't help but think about how beautifully perfect she was. Her hair was blonde, darker than Luxa's, but it still had a silvery quality to it, and it was already curly, she had been born with so much hair. Her skin was light, but not translucent. Her face was exactly like Gregor's; they had the same nose, and mouth, and eye shape. She had Luxa's exact lavender eye color though. Once she was changed, Gregor held and rocked her, singing softly. He brought her to the bed with him, and laid her down on his chest. She fell asleep quickly, and he dozed off quickly too, by accident. He woke with a start a few minutes later, and jumped out of the bed. Where had she gone? The baby was not on his chest, in the bed, or in the crib. Gregor ran toward the door, and saw just the top of her head over someone else's shoulder. They were running, flanked by hundreds of ants. Gregor sprinted toward them, but he was immediately overtaken. His head hit the ground and it all went black.

When Gregor woke up for real, he was drenched in sweat, heart pounding, and he was ready to attack.

"Gregor, are you unwell?" Howard was standing over him; he must've been trying to wake him up.

"No, I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing too important I suppose, only that you are wedding my cousin, the queen in a few hours." Howard said jokingly, though he sounded worried.

"Oh god, of course. Sorry, it takes me a few minutes to get going in the morning." Howard eyed him, but he led him away anyway. They had things to do. Gregor was brought into a room with a platform in the middle, and told to stand on it. Around him, several Underlanders that he had never met before surrounded him, pinning and holding up fabrics, and making him change in and out of a hundred different pieces of clothing. Finally, he was told to go bathe, and he did as he was told. When he was done bathing, he was met with several more Underlanders that led him to yet another new room. This time, these Underlanders cut his hair, and shaved his face. Having someone else shave his face was quite possibly the weirdest thing ever, but he let them do it; he didn't want to disrupt any Underland face shaving traditions or something. After they had fussed over him for quite a long time, they passed him along as well. Next, he was met with Vikus.

"How fare you today, Gregor? Are you preparing well?"

"Well, there's a lot going on, but I'm really excited." Gregor replied with a smile. He really was. He had resolved that no matter what, today, he would not worry about anything. This was the happiest day of his life so far, and he was going to make sure that he acted like it.

"Now, Gregor, it is tradition in Underland wedding ceremonies for the bonds of those being married to fly overhead, as a symbol of protection. I know that you have no bond, but I wondered if you would like to ask anyone to perform this task for you?" Gregor smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I would. I'll go now, if that is alright." Vikus smiled and patted Gregor on the shoulder, and then Gregor headed to the high hall. He hoped that was where he would be. Sure enough, though there were at least a dozen other bats flitting around, and lots and lots of other Underlanders, Anteros was there, and he flew over as soon as he saw Gregor.

"Gregor! How fare you today?"

"I'm great. I came to ask you... I know that we're not technically bonds, but I hope you know that you are...well, I mean I just... I would love to be your bond some day, if you wanted that too, but that's not really the point right now..." He paused and sighed. Man, he was not any good at this. "Look, I feel like a lot of people expect you to be your father, and I'm sure you feel that too. I wish with every part of me that he were here to fly over me today. But he's not, and I feel like asking you would be like making you just stand in, like 'I guess you can do it since Ares can't'. Which is why I haven't asked to bond with you. I appreciate you as a companion and friend in a completely different way than I did Ares. I want to ask you to fly over the ceremony with Aurora today. Not as a replacement for Ares, but as someone very dear to me, and as the only one in any land, under or over, who I would ask to do so."

"I would be honored, Gregor." Was all Anteros said, and he held out his claw, which Gregor grasped briefly, bond style, before he was spotted, and shooed off to another pre-wedding primping. This time, he was brought back to the room with the platform, and was fitted into his wedding clothes. It involved many layers of clothing, making him feel like he was dressing for the winter. Every layer was lightweight, however, and he did not feel hot. The clothes were gold, with green details that he assumed would match Luxa's dress. When he was done being wrapped and pinned and fussed over, he had undershirts, blouses, and an overcoat on, adorned with a sash, a few layers of underpants, and then a pair that was tight in some places, and poufy in others. He felt like he looked really silly, but everyone working on him stepped back and sighed, so he figured that was a good sign. Once he had adjusted the clothes himself just a little bit, he was whisked off once again. This time, he was taken back to the high hall, and told to mount Anteros.

"What's going on, where are we going?"

"We head to the arena now, where the wedding will take place. You will sit with your family in these next few minutes before the ceremony, and then it will begin." Gregor wished that someone had given him a program, or maybe a script for this whole thing, but he figured he'd just have to go with the flow. When he arrived at the stadium, he was hustled into a little room right off of the field. He guessed that it was probably made for events such as this. When he walked in, only his mom was there. Eve though they had sort of talked about the whole letter incident, Gregor still couldn't help but be a little mad at her. He understood why she had done what she had, and he really wanted to forgive her and be done with it, but it was still cruel what she had done, and he couldn't help but hold on to it. Grace tried to small talk with him, asking if he was excited, just as everyone else had. Gregor gave the shortest replies he good, hoping she would leave him be for a few moments.

"Gregor, c'mon what's going on?"

"Nothing mom, I'm just...preparing. I'm a little nervous, this is all pretty crazy."

"Believe me, honey, it's completely crazy. If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. Just say the word and we'll jump ship." Gregor just looked at her for a moment.

"Are you kidding me? So, you try to tell Luxa that I knocked someone up and then abandoned them, so that she'd hate me, and now you want me to abandon Luxa, after having knocked her up? You are so fucking messed up." Grace looked like she'd been slapped.

"Gregor, what is the matter? I thought that we talked through everything." He couldn't hold it anymore.

"No, mom, I just let you apologize and dropped it. That letter was absolutely horrible. I can't believe that you would do that to me. Or to Luxa. Was me having a baby really the worse thing you could think of? You figured if you told Luxa that she would send me back up here, why, because then I would be a total loser, or what? Is that what I really am now, a screw up?"

"Gregor, you know it isn't like that. There are just so many things that you haven't experienced. How could you possibly know that this is what you want? You haven't tried anything else. You haven't experimented, or just been a kid! You don't just try macaroni and cheese, decide you love it, and never eat anything else again, you try new things!" Gregor was sure that his mom hadn't thought that one through.

"So you think I should never get married? Never mind, that doesn't matter. Women aren't food, mom. Luxa is not macaroni. I have been through so much with her, she is the only person who understands the things that I have gone through, and still go through every day. She knows me, better than anyone. Even you. And I have never wanted to experiment, or do crazy things, or just 'be a kid'. I'm not a kid, mom. I was working to help support this family by the time I was 12. I have not been a kid for a long time, and that is not the Underlander's fault. I understand that you had to lean on me, and I don't blame you for that. What I do blame you for is forcing me to grow up, and then being pissed off when I act like it. I love Luxa, deeply, and truly. And I love Regalia. My dream is to rule this place, by Luxa's side, and help all of these people that I care about so much. I'm going to make a difference, for hundreds of people. You can support me, and we can have a relationship, and you can watch your grandchild grow up. But you don't have to. You can think I'm making a mistake, you can think that this is wrong, or that I'm throwing my life away, and you can gripe about it all you want, in Tennessee, far away from here. If I don't have your support, I don't need your negativity." Grace looked absolutely stunned. She didn't get a chance to reply, because the rest of Gregor's family came in then. Everyone was dressed in white, which he thought was kind of backwards, but hey, he was used to that. Everyone chatted for a minute, but soon, they were told to walk out to the field, holding hands, and not to drop them until they were told to do so. The walked out, and up a path lined with stones and candles. The lights seemed to have been dimmed slightly, so they candles gave off a beautiful glow. The path ended in a circle, made out of what looked like tree branches. On the opposite side of the circle, there was a second path. Howard, Hazard, Vikus, and Luxa all held hands in the same way that Gregor's family was just outside the circle. There were guests everywhere, standing on the field with them. The guests were all wearing white. Anteros and Aurora flew complicated paths up above the circle, and Ripred circled around the field on the ground. Finally, Mareth stepped up from the crowd dressed in black, and entered the circle.

"Will Gregor and Luxa please step forward from their families? Today, each of you steps forward from your family, to make a new one with one another." They both walked into the circle, and Luxa held out her hands for Gregor to take. When he did, he looked and her, and tears immediately sprung to his eyes. She was an angel. Her dress, long and flowing, was a radiant, beautiful shade of gold, with delicate green vines lacing all around it. Her hair hung curled down her back, except for a few pieces intricately twisted and braided around the back. She wore a simple gold crown, much like the one she had worn when they first met. He had expected the biggest, grandest Tiara she had. But today, it wasn't important that she was Regalia's queen, only that he was hers.

"However, Gregor and Luxa do not separate from their families today," Mareth continued, "they merely begin a new branch of a family much like a tree, connected still to their trunk and roots. If anyone present has any reason that this marriage be illegal or unjust, let them step forward." Gregor's heart suddenly froze. For just a second, he thought he saw his mom, out of the corner of his eye step up. He looked at her. She had. She had stepped forward, her head held high. She then looked at Gregor. He still had tears, from looking at Luxa for the first time. He couldn't think of a valid reason that his mother could stop the wedding for, but it broke his heart that she would try. His mother opened her mouth.

 **How's that for a cliffhanger? I haven't done one of those in a while xp. I'm sorry guys, I know this one is really mean. This chapter was getting very, very long, and I figured we could string it out just a little bit longer, especially because this has been one of my favorite chapters to write so far. So, review, follow, and favorite as always! I love doing all of this so much, and I appreciate each and every one of you that read this! If a lot of you tell me what you think, I might even post the next chapter tonight...**


	23. The Wedding

**Well, I asked and I received! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as well, thank you as always for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it so much! Love you! Have a good night :)**

Gregor held his breath. He knew that whatever his mom had to say, it wouldn't stop the wedding. Or would it? Would she tell everyone about the baby? He didn't think she would, but then again, he had definitely underestimated her before. After what felt like an eternity, but was only a few seconds, Grace closed her mouth, and stepped back. Gregor let out his breath.

"Thank god." He thought, and then turned back to Luxa. She had a similar look on her face, relieved. She smiled at him, and he almost starting crying all over again.

"Gregor and Luxa, from this day forward, the two of you will be vowed to each other in marriage. Through war and peace, through famine and plentiful harvest, through sickness, and health, you will be promised to stand by one another. Do you vow this to one another?" Mareth looked at Luxa.

"I do." She said with a smile.

"I do." Gregor said. He was happy that he actually got to say that, he wasn't sure if they said it in Underland weddings as well.

"For the rest of your life, as on this day, may your partner bring vivid color to your life. You may recite the vows to one another." Gregor panicked. No one had taught him any vows! Thankfully, Luxa started.

"Gregor, my love, I vow to you, through all life's trials, skies gray or blue, I will stand by your side, come what may, the rest of our life begins this day. We once were two, but, together, we are now one, our love and devotion, never to be undone" Gregor thought for a second that it was odd that the vows mentioned the sky. He figured that Sandwich must have written them, or maybe they had been tradition when he brought them down. Gregor's mind was thinking about this for a few seconds, before he remembered that he would have to repeat the vows.

'Crap' He thought 'I am such a space case.' He took a deep breath, and recited them back.

"Luxa, my love, I vow to you, through all life's trials, skies gray or blue, I will stand by your side, come what may, the rest of our life begins this day. We once were two, but together we are now one, our love and devotion, never to be undone." Luxa smiled, and Gregor sighed out of relief.

"All of you as witnesses, this day, Gregor and Luxa have vowed to each other their devotion, and they are now man and wife. May the light you have created today shine in even the darkest of places." Mareth said finally, and everyone clapped. Gregor knew it probably wasn't tradition, but he pulled Luxa to him anyway, lifted her up, and kissed her. In that moment, no one else was around them. He couldn't hear the clapping, nor could he see the lights of the stadium. It was just the two of them, in the middle of it all. Gregor's blood was rushing in his hears, and he could feel Luxa's heartbeat pounding against his chest, so he figured he better stop. He wasn't sure what happy raging would cause for Luxa, so he reluctantly pulled away from her. He brushed the hair out of her face and looked at her.

"You are my light." He said. Luxa put her hands on either side of his face.

"And you are mine." They hugged this time, and then they turned to mingle with everyone. They received a bunch of hugs, handshakes, and congratulations. It seemed like the whole city of Regalia was there, which Gregor didn't doubt. He received congratulations from hundreds of people he had never seen before, but he didn't care. He enjoyed meeting the people. His people, he thought with a smile. After everyone had mingled for a while, those who lived in the palace headed back for a feast. It was grand of course, and Gregor was amazed that something so magnificent had been put together in one day. Everyone laughed and joked and chattered for hours, just having a great time, but eventually Gregor could see that Luxa looked exhausted, and she probably didn't feel well, so he stood and announced that he and Luxa would be going to bed. They walked there hand and hand. As they lay together, Luxa already drifting to sleep, Gregor kissed her head and said, "I love you my wife."

The next few weeks were bliss. Luxa still felt sick a lot of the time, of course, but it seemed to be subsiding. Luxa was finally starting to gain some weight, so they had to announce the pregnancy about two weeks after they were married. Howard said that her condition could prevent itself as early as two weeks into a pregnancy, so they went with that. The council agreed that it should be kept a secret at all costs, so only Howard was allowed to treat Luxa. Gregor's family went back to the Underland shortly after the wedding, but they promised to visit often. Howard asked Angelina to stay around, seeing as how the Underland and its remedies were "doing wonders for her health". Luxa teased Howard mercilessly, but she seemed to have forgiven Angelina for everything, so that was good. One night, about a month and a half after the wedding, Gregor woke with a start.

"Gregor, Gregor. Wake up. Gregor, I need you!" Gregor looked around. There was only one torch burning on the other side of the room, so it was hard to see. Luxa looked distressed.

"What's the matter?" That's when he noticed. There was blood all over the blankets and sheets around Luxa, as well as all over her leg. Gregor jumped out of bed, and sprinted to Howard's room. He burst in, to find Howard sleeping, his arms wrapped around Angelina. Gregor was too worried to care at the moment thought.

"Howard, wake up! Wake up it's Luxa! She's bleeding everywhere!" Howard started, and then hopped out of bed as well. They ran back to Luxa, Howard grabbing a bag of medical things on the way. Luxa was sitting in bed, in shock.

"Luxa, how do you feel? Are you nauseous, do you have cramping?" She shook her head slowly.

"I, I just feel weak, and tired." Howard flitted around Luxa, taking her pulse and temperature. Gregor wanted to be in there to hold her hand, but he also didn't want to get in the way. Finally Howard stopped, looking grim.

"Well, you are not actively bleeding anymore, and if you have no cramping or any other pain, there is not much I may do. It is unlikely that you are miscarrying, but there is no way to tell for sure. I'm afraid we will just have to wait and see. Let me know as soon as you feel movement." Luxa nodded. Gregor helped her to the bathroom to get clean, and changed the sheets while she was bathing. He then brought her clean nightclothes. Her belly was just starting to round out, it looked like she had swallowed a basketball or something. Gregor thought it was just about the cutest thing he had ever seen. He helped her back into the room, and got into bed. He held her close, and kissed the top of her head once again, falling asleep with a hand on her belly.


	24. The Resurrection

As the weeks went on, Luxa's belly grew rapidly, and it was soon _very_ obvious that she was farther along than she had claimed to be. The council did not seem to care about it though, thankfully. Even if they had, Howard was the only doctor caring for Luxa, and he would never admit it, so they had no proof. When it became impossible to hide her growing belly, it was decided that Luxa should stay in her chambers, lest anyone who was not supposed to know about the pregnancy see her. This drove her absolutely crazy, and had her constantly on edge. This worried Gregor immensely, because it seemed like she was always on the edge of some rager fit. Aurora stayed with her of course, as did Hazard as much as possible, and Gregor but it didn't seem to help much. For a while after her bleeding incident, Luxa was instructed to be on bed rest. Even though she was growing, which was a very good sign; Howard said he didn't feel confident until she felt movement from the baby. Bed rest seemed like about the worst thing that could've happened in her mind. Luxa was beyond restless. One night, as they were getting ready to go to sleep, Luxa exclaimed suddenly. "Oh!." She grasped her stomach, and Gregor instantly felt that something was wrong, He rushed to her, stuttering out questions.

"What? What is it? Is it the baby, do I need to get Howard? Are you okay?"

"It was a sharp pain in my stomach, I thought." She seemed puzzled. Suddenly she gasped again.

"What?!" Gregor was just about to start freaking out. Then, Luxa pulled up her shirt. Gregor was confused for a moment, but he watched her belly, as she seemed to be doing. After a few moments, there was movement, and then a tiny limb was visible, pushing up against Luxa's skin. Gregor immediately put his hand over the area to feel the little kicks or punches. They must've been extremely uncomfortable for Luxa, but she didn't care. She was just so happy to know that the baby was okay. Luxa immediately told Howard, and he lifted her bed rest, but after a few days it didn't make much a difference. Luxa read books, played board game, paced around, cleaned, and re-arranged everything in the suite again and again, never sitting down if she could help it. Howard visited often trying to get her to rest at least a little, and to monitor her closely, but he also spent a great deal of time with Angelina. Gregor often saw them going places with Nike, probably just exploring around. Gregor was glad that they had found each other. Every day it seemed Luxa got a little bigger, and eventually, it was anyone's guess as to when the baby would be born. They would just have to be ready at all times. Gregor went to his diplomacy lessons still, every day, and he often had Luxa quiz him on the information, to keep her occupied, and so that he would learn as quickly as possible. He ran training with Mareth as well, of course, all the while hoping with everything he had that the training would not be needed any time soon. Gregor never told Mareth or Dulcet about his plan to give them his baby if things went badly. He didn't want to get their hopes up, or freak them out. However, every day brought them closer to Luxa having the baby, and no one had any progress on keeping the cutters away. He tried not to think about it as much as possible, but it was on his mind at all times.

One day, the children were training in flexibility and gymnastics, which were far from his strong suit, so rather than teaching, he hung back and tried to learn. After just about falling on his face for the thousandth time, he went to get some water. As he was drinking, he thought he heard Ripred shout his name, which was odd, because Ripred had not been at training today. As Gregor turned around, trying to find the rat, he heard horns. The alarm was being sounded. He immediately burst into action, his rager senses coursing through him. He ran over to the group of children, and waved for the bats to come in.

"Take the children to the palace!" He shouted. Since most of the children were quite small, several could fit on each bat. Anteros was able to stay behind, and he flew close to Gregor as he rushed to Ripred to see what was going on.

"I have no idea, Overlander, this is not what I came to speak of. We must go to the palace immediately." Gregor vaulted onto Anteros, and they were off. As soon as Gregor reached the high hall, Vikus rushed toward him.

"Gregor, we have been betrayed. A crawler sitting the council sold information about your child. Temp has personally taken care of him. However, our scouts have told us the cutters march on us. They mean to take Luxa immediately." Gregor's heart dropped, but he hardly noticed over his rage. He was so angry that this had happened; he couldn't bring himself to be sad or scared. Mareth came over, having been filled in as well.

"We have no choice but to fight as of now. What say you, Gregor."

"You're right. But I don't want to lose any people. The only way we're going to even have a chance is to take out a bunch of them at a time. We pour oil; we throw fuel, fire, pots and pans if we have to."

"Excellent idea." Mareth then turned to a general of sorts. "Send 200 out to our borders with fuel and torches to drop." The soldier nodded and marched off. Mareth turned to another and commanded he start readying the oil pots on the wall. Gregor and Mareth then headed out, waiting at the wall. Gregor had never had to wait for battle before, and he found it extremely unnerving. Eventually, he began to hear screams, the kind that an ant makes when being burned by a magnifying glass in the hot sun, except for louder. Way louder. High-pitched squeals made by thousands of ants. Gregor cringed every time he heard a new wave, but he could only help it was working. Gregor and Mareth received updates every few minutes. Hundreds of ants were being torched, but hundreds more came in their place. They still had a chance, but the cutters were relentless and they were slowly gaining ground. Mareth ordered more soldiers out to help torch.

"We can't keep her here. She needs to be moved. I'm going in now, to have her sent to the found. They will not get to her." Gregor said to Mareth, who nodded in agreement, and then Gregor asked Anteros to take him in. For a moment Gregor cursed himself for not thinking of sending Luxa away earlier, but if he had, the ants probably would've found that out too. When Gregor landed, he saw Ripred, and remembered that he had been trying to tell Gregor something earlier, so he went to the rat.

"Ripred, what did you come to the stadium to tell me?"

"That is probably not the most pressing issue you have right now, but alright. Look what a scout found on patrols this morning." Ripred gestured to a corner of the room, where a rat was huddled, face against the wall, covering its nose.

"No freakin way." Said Gregor.

"Well, it wouldn't be a war without a resurrection, would it boy?" Gregor corssed to her quickly, and she spun around to meet him.

"Oh my god, how are you alive? What happened to you? Are you okay?" Gregor fired off questions at her.

"I would love to tell you every detail of the last several years Overlander, but I think you have better things to do." Gregor decided that he would tell no one but Vikus about Luxa going to the fount, so that it would be absolutely in secret, at least for a little while.

"Well, I mean obviously there's a battle going on but..." Twitchtip held up her hand.

"Go, boy. Or you will miss the birth of your son."

 **Okay guys, so, tell me what you think! If you have something you want to read, tell me, and I will do my best to fit it in! And, if you want me to post new chapters soon, just let me know... As always, review, favorite, and follow! Thank you for all of your support, I love you guys!**


	25. The Birth

Gregor didn't miss a beat, he just turned and ran. He could hear Luxa from the hallway, which he assumed wasn't a good sign. He burst in, and there was quite the commotion. There were several people, Gregor figured they were nurses, rushing about, and Howard was doing the same. Luxa was on the bed, covered in sweat, and obviously in agony. Gregor rushed to her, and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, hey, I'm here. How are you?"

"Oh, I am just lovely!" Luxa said through gritted teeth. Howard came over to fill Gregor in.

"She began the first stages of a labor this morning while you were at training. We were not going to notify you until active labor began, but when the alarm sounded, it became harder to get you the message. We were just about to send someone out for you. She is currently in the transitioning stage now. Her contractions are only about a minute apart, and her water has broken. It is almost time."

"Luxa, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for the rest of it." Gregor really wished they had told him before. Then again, he would've had to leave when the alarms went off anyway.

"It is alright. You are here now." Luxa tried to smile, but she just sort of grimaced. After about ten minutes of Gregor trying to help her breath steadily and calm her down, Howard came to check again.

"Are you starting to feel like pushing?" He asked. Luxa nodded, and Howard started to gather everyone around and set up. Gregor's head was spinning, and he wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he let Luxa squeeze his hand, really hard, and he tried to be encouraging. Soon, everything was set up, and Howard told Luxa it was time to push. Gregor tried to be helpful, he held her hand, and supported her back while she pushed, and told her she was doing a good job constantly. In the movies, people push for five minutes, and then it's all over, but Luxa pushed and pushed and pushed for at least half an hour, and nothing happened. Howard kept insisting progress was being made, but Gregor could feel Luxa becoming exhausted.

"Luxa, you must keep going." Howard said. He was trying to be encouraging, but this was exhausting for him too.

"I cannot do it. I cannot do this anymore." Luxa had been crying for much of the pushing, but now she was sobbing, and shaking her head. This was one side of Luxa Gregor had never seen before. Gregor looked Howard, and held up one finger. This would just take a moment. He then took Luxa's face in his hands, and kissed her on the forehead.

"You are without a doubt the strongest person I know. You amaze me every day with your strength and determination. I know that this is hard. I can't imagine how hard. If we could switch places and I could do this for you, I would. But I cant, and that's probably a good thing, because I bet I wouldn't be able to. But you? You can. If there's anyone that can do this, it's you. We're almost there, okay? Just a little while longer, and then we can meet him." Luxa nodded, and Gregor got back into position. Now, as she pushed, she screamed louder, and worked harder, but about five minutes later, they heard a cry. Howard quickly cleaned him off, and set him on Luxa's chest. He was so tiny, and pink, and wiggly. He was probably the grossest thing Gregor had ever seen, and he was absolutely beautiful. Gregor was definitely crying a little bit as he watched Luxa hold their son. He looked just like her, not like the child Gregor had seen in his dream.

"Good." He thought. "It'd be a shame for him to look like me." Luxa winced a little bit.

"They are starting again." She called to Howard.

"That is perfectly normal, do not worry. In a few minutes the placenta should be passed." Luxa nodded and turned back to Luca. After a few more moments, Luxa handed the baby to Gregor, and he took him, shaking. He was terrified that he'd drop or hurt him, but it was so amazing to hold him in his arms. Luxa was starting to breath heavily again, but Gregor was so enthralled, at first he didn't notice. Then, she started to moan, and Gregor's heart dropped. Something was wrong, he could feel it. It should've all been over, why was she still in so much pain? Howard had been trying to give them the opportunity to bond with their baby, so he was no really paying attention.

"Howard, I think something is wrong!" Howard rushed over to check on Luxa.

"I see no hemorrhaging or tearing... I think you may just be having intense third stage contractions. I will stay here to monitor you, however." Luxa nodded, closing her eyes and trying to breath deeply. In minutes, she was screaming with the pain again. Howard poked and prodded her, and checked and checked again. Finally, he seemed to notice something that he hadn't before. His eyes got wide, and he looked directly at Gregor. That did not make Gregor feel any better.

"There is another." Howard said. Gregor handed Luca to a nurse so that she could properly wash him off.

"Another what?"

"Another child."

"Excuse me?" Gregor said.

"That would explain so much... the extreme vomiting, the bleeding, why she grew so large so fast. She most likely isn't full term, but there were two babies, so of course she grew fast." Gregor couldn't exactly wrap his mind around what Howard was saying. Two babies? He hadn't been prepared for one, but two? Two to protect. Two to give up? This reminded Gregor that he desperately needed to check on the soldiers. As Gregor was beginning to hyperventilate a little bit, Howard cut through his panic.

"She is ready to push again" Gregor nodded. This time, it went quickly. Ten minutes later, there was more crying. This time, an even smaller baby was placed on Luxa's chest, equally as precious as the first. Now, Luxa was really smiling, and overjoyed. Gregor was too, but his head was still spinning. And he was worrying about the cutters. When Luxa handed Gregor the second baby, and he got a good look, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was the exact same child as in his dream months ago.

"A girl and a boy. Just like my mother and Hamnet." Luxa was so proud. Gregor was too, but he could not keep his mind off of the dream, his daughter being stolen by the cutters. But now, there were two for them to take. Just then, he realized something.. He recited the prophecy to himself, as he had done a thousand times over.

 _When the Underland has its Queen_

 _Who hears each beast's new plight_

 _The king she finds to rule at her side_

 _Will seem in every way right_

 _The people's only heir will bring happiness_

 _This happiness will ruin their sight_

 _As the killers rejoice in their victory_

 _They cutters will prepare to smite_

 _When the peace dissolves, and the kingdom falls_

 _The cutters will have might_

 _With the royals dark, and the child gone_

 _They will have found their light_

"The people's _only_ heir." Gregor said out loud. Luxa looked at him, puzzled. "Its not us. The prophecy isn't about us! We have two children. The prophecy says that killing the people's _only_ heir will get the cutters the Underland!" Gregor handed Arabella back to a slightly confused Luxa, and turned to sprint away. He could only hope that this news would convince the cutters to stand down. He ran through the palace as fast as his legs could carry him, and burst into the high hall.


	26. The Surrender

"Twins!" He shouted, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "We had twins! There are two heirs, two babies! There is no reason for them to keep attacking us, the prophecy isn't about us!" Everyone took a moment to realize what the hell he was saying, but when they did, they all cheered. Gregor ran to Anteros and hopped on him, and they rushed out toward the wall. When he got there, he saw lots and lots of fire, and burning ants. They were still holding them back, but just barely. Gregor quickly found Mareth and went to him.

"There were two! Two babies, we didn't know, but we had two babies, so the prophecy can't be about us. The cutters don't get the Underland if they kill us, we have two heirs." Mareth, like everyone else, took a second to process the information. But soon, his face lit up, and he laughed.

"Oh, that is most wonderful. I will have the announcement made. We are gaining ground back slowly, the cutters are in no position to refuse an opportunity to retreat." Anteros turned, and flew Gregor back to the palace to be with is family. At first, it seemed as though the cutters wouldn't retreat, however, after a few more hours, It became obvious that they could not win, and since the prophecy was no longer at play, there was no need for them to continue losing. Though the lands outside the wall were badly scorched, not a single human or flier life was lost. Some were burned when they flew too close to the flames below, and a rouge pincher or two caught some, but these were all minor, so Gregor felt that it was a complete success.

The twins were paraded around the palace constantly, being shown off and marveled at. Gregor called his parents with the news as soon as he could, and they were there within a day, Lizzie and Boots in tow, to meet them. Gregor still couldn't officially bring himself to tell his mother that he forgave her, because he wasn't sure that he did. But he was kind to her, and though he knew their relationship would probably never be the same, he knew that he couldn't help but love her. Besides, she adored her new grandchildren, and it was just too cute to be upset with her. Every time they came to visit (sometimes his mom stayed for weeks at a time while his dad, Boots and Lizzie came back and forth), she and the girls had picked out a new plethora of tacky yet adorable baby clothes to dress the babies in. Luxa was not particularly fond of Overland baby clothes, so whenever Gregor's family wasn't around they didn't wear them, but she appreciated the thought. Vikus was equally enthralled with Arabella and Luca, and Gregor often brought them to his diplomacy lessons so that Vikus could play with them. The lessons had moved on from lectures to conversations and debates about issues. Vikus remarked often that Gregor was learning remarkably fast, and Gregor hoped that soon he would be crowned officially. When he and Luxa had first spoken about it, he had been afraid to rule. Now, he could not wait. He was excited to help make his home a better place to be for everyone around him, to aid Luxa in being a light and strength that Regalia looked to. He knew that Regalia was far from perfect, as was his life, but for the moment, he had exactly what he had pictured all those years that he daydreamed about coming back to the Underland.

Gregor continued to go up to the city every two weeks or so, tanning and soaking up the rays. He brought the twins as well, now. They would not grow up in New York, but he wanted them to know it, and to know the sun and the trees. Luxa tried to come up once or twice as well, but she still didn't care for the city, and Gregor secretly thought that she really enjoyed the alone time. One day, a few months after the twins had been born, Gregor decided to go meet Howard for lunch, as Angelina had gone to the city for a few days, and he was sure that Howard was a bit lonely. Gregor went to the hospital wing, expecting Howard to be doing the usual rounds, but the hospital seemed abuzz. Gregor wandered around for a second looking for Howard, but quickly gave up. He was sure that Howard was doing something very important. Gregor turned to leave, and almost immediately slammed into an exasperated Howard.

"Gregor! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just came to see if you would want to grab some lunch with me, but it looks like you are very busy so I was just leaving... what's going on?"

"There is a _very_ young girl in labor, and she is not handling it well. She has had several complications, and her stress level is aggravating them all. She is terrified."

"Isn't her mom or someone here to talk her through it?" Howard shook his head gravely.

"She is alone." That made Gregor so very sad. He obviously had no idea who this girl was, but no one deserved to be going through something like that alone.

"Maybe I could see if I can calm her down?" Howard looked at him like he was insane. "I know, I obviously don't know her, and it's not like I know exactly what she's going through, but she shouldn't be alone. Besides, I'm an experiences labor partner." Howard rolled his eyes with a smile, and gestured for Gregor to follow him. Once they made a few turns and rounded a corner, he heard screams down the hall. This was not going to be good. Gregor peeked inside the room, and saw a girl not much older than Lizzie, lying on a bed, face twisted in pain. It was until he went to her that realized he _did_ in fact know her. As soon as he recognized her, she recognized him, and she rolled her eyes.

"Maren?"

"If you have come to scold me for missing training, now is not exactly the best times." She said with much effort. Gregor had trained with her when he had first arrived, but she had not been to training in several months. Gregor guessed that now he knew why. Gregor went to her, and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"No, today, I'm here as a friend. I'm going to help you get through this."

 **Okay guys, so, I have to tell you, because I don't want to catch you off guard, the next chapter I post will probably be the last one in this story! I have a couple of specific things that are going to happen in the next one, but if you want to see ANYTHING in the story that you don't think i'll do, let me know, and i'll definitely take it into consideration! Also, if you have suggested something and haven't seen it yet, I am still doing my best to fit it in. I have enjoyed writing this so much, and your support means the absolute world to me. I definitely want to do a sequel to this, so you can always shoot me ideas for that too! After this, I will be starting a new Fic that will be completely different from this one, so I hope you'll check that out too. Anyway, again, thank you for your love and support, doing this has made me realized that I really, really love writing. When I started, I wasn't sure if i'd like it, or if anyone would read it, but I love it, and there are way more of you than I thought there would be! I love you all! XOXO**


	27. The End

Gregor smiled at the girl, and she managed a weak smile back, but her face quickly fell, and she let out a cry. The Howard and his staff rushed around murmuring, and they all wore stern faces. Something was not right.

"Howard, what's going on?" Howard met Gregor's eyes, worry and concentration that he was trying his very best to hide flashed for just a moment.

"Her labor is not moving along very quickly, but she is in much pain, more than usual, it would seem. Her blood pressure and heart rate are distressing the baby. If you could distract or calm her for a while, things may move along more smoothly." Gregor blanched for just a moment. Though he had trained her, he hardly knew this girl. He had hardly been of any use when his own children were born, what on Earth was he supposed to do now? The girl let out another strangled cry, and Howard made an exasperated noise, and Gregor knew he had to try. He turned to the girl, and cleared his throat so that she would meet his eyes.

"Would you like to tell me why you stopped coming to training? I'm assuming it's a long story, which would be perfect." Admittedly, Gregor was extremely curious, and he could think of nothing else that would be sufficiently distracting. He also hoped that if he knew what had caused her to leave, he would be able to get her to come back. She seemed to enjoy training, and Gregor had seen potential in her, but more than that, he knew that she had been tutored at the palace as well, and perhaps he could convince her to continue those lessons. After a large huff on her part, she began.

"My parents have been very close with another family, our neighbors, since before I was born. I grew up with this family's children. We would all play together, as if we were all brothers and sisters, running through my house learning songs with my mother, or we would gather up together, and listen to their father tell stories. I loved his stories, and I loved him. As I grew older, he became attached to me. Sometimes, he would invite me to spend time with him, alone. At first he would just tell me stories, and I loved that he would take the time to tell them just to me, since he knew I loved them so." She paused, breathing deeply, a contraction coming over her. Gregor reached out and held her hand, and she squeezed it tightly, and this time, she let out a smile whine, but not cry. After a moment more, she started again.

"After a while, he stopped telling stories, and we would simply talk. When I would tell him about my training and my lessons, he would tell me that they would do nothing for me. That I was not special, that to most people, I was forgettable, and unremarkable. That I would be better off having a husband to take care of me than attempting a career of my own. He promised that he appreciated me, though, told me he saw something unique inside me that others wouldn't. I believed him. He broke me, and I let him." As she spoke, she winced. Not from physical pain this time, but from the pain of remembering. "At first, I was afraid to have a relationship with him, he is married, and I am so much younger than him. Besides that, he had always been like a father to me, and I did not see him in that way. He did not accept that." She said with a shudder that made Gregor wince this time." So eventually, I agreed. He became even worse after that, he did everything he could think of to degrade me, and to make me loathe myself. I did not know how to leave him. My mother then fell ill and died, and my father died soon after, from his distress over my mother. I chose to stop trying to get away after that, because I dreamed of a love like my parents had, and he told me that he loved me like that. And I again believed him. When I realized that I was pregnant, I knew that even though I had been stupid, and had let him manipulate me, I could not let him know of my child. As I got to know him, I saw that while he had always treated his children pleasantly around others, in his own home he was a monster. I could not let him do that to my child too. I managed to sneak across the city one night, and found work at a bakery. They let me stay there until I earned enough to pay for my own room. I have been working at the bakery and living alone ever since." She looked up at him once again, and Gregor could tell that another contraction overtook her, but she handled it much better now. Gregor's blood boiled, and he felt sick to his stomach. He had hoped that she would tell him who this guy was so he could personally lock him up, but he did not want to push her. Gregor figured he could find this disgusting person on his own well enough.

"I'm really sorry that all of that happened to you, Maren, but I am proud of you. You have handled everything so well, you're so strong, and brave." She tried to smile at him, but he could tell that she didn't believe it. "You'll get through this just fine, and you'll be an amazing mother." He smiled at her, and she managed a small, real smile this time. "And if you ever need any help, with anything, just ask. That's what friends are for." She nodded, but Gregor got the feeling that she was the type to never ask for anything. That pride and determination reminded him of another strong woman that he knew. Gregor resolved that he would keep in touch, encouraging her to continue her lessons, so that he could help her out anyway. Gregor let Maren change the subject then, they talked about training and techniques. Gregor told him about Luca and Arabella, and how much he adored them. He even told her a bit about how unexpected they were. "At first, I had no idea what to do. I was so scared that I couldn't feel anything else. But when I finally got out of my head, and decided to be strong for them, I fell in love. And I have loved them more every day since. They are absolutely the greatest things to ever happen to me." Maren nodded in agreement.

"I am obviously very nervous about all of this, but I am also excited. I cannot wait to meet her."

"You know it's a girl?" Gregor wondered how that was possible, considering there had been no way to even tell that Luxa was pregnant with two babies rather than one.

"No, I do not know for certain. I feel that she is, though."

"Do you know what you're going to name her?"

"Faline" She replied almost instantly. "It was my mother's name."

"That's beautiful." She smiled at him again, this time, tired, but happy. Gregor lost track of how long they talked, he just kept going. He let her chat away at him, and he thought of more things to talk about, a new subject to broach at any lull in the conversation. Though she was still obviously in pain, it seemed bearable, though the longer they talked, the less tolerable it seemed to be. Howard eventually announced that things had progressed sufficiently for her to begin pushing.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Gregor exclaimed, which earned him strange looks from every Underlander in the room. He smiled and gave sheepish shrug, and then turned back to Maren. As she pushed, Gregor offered support quietly. He often touched her shoulder, or held her hand and encouraged her, but he wasn't exactly sure what to do. Really, he wasn't exactly sure if she even noticed. She wailed and screeched with every push, obviously having an extremely difficult time with things. Unlike with Luxa's delivery, however, after about 15 minutes, it was all over. Maren seemed absolutely exhausted, her eyes closed, lying back on the bed, but when her baby was brought to her chest, she was overjoyed. She held her baby close to her chest for a few moments, silent tears slipping down her face, and then she offered the infant to Gregor for him to hold. Gregor hesitated, but she seemed so tired now that if she held the baby out any longer, she may drop it. He took the child, and no sooner had he taken it into his arms had she slumped back onto the bed. "Maren?" Gregor asked, not sure what was going on. Instead of answering, Maren's eyelids started to flutter, and she seemed to be fighting to stay conscious. Gregor looked to Howard, alarmed, but he and his staff were already fluttering around again, a flurry of activity, worse than during the birth.

"She is hemorrhaging!" Howard exclaimed. Gregor had no idea what to do for a moment, but as he watched the girl, who seemed so small and young now, in a way she hadn't during the labor, he knew he had to do something. Gregor kneeled close to Maren's head and spoke to her, sternly yet calmly, and tried to keep her conscious.

"Hey, stay with us, okay? I know you're tired, but try to stay awake." She shook her head weakly. Gregor shifted the baby into one arm, and reached for Maren's hand. It felt clammy. She forced her eyes open at the contact, and looked at Gregor.

"Love her." She said as she reached out and stroked her baby's head. She didn't get her arm all the way back to the bed before it fell, and her head lolled to the side. Howard attempted what Gregor assumed was a version of CPR, but he soon stopped. Everyone looked around the room at each other, and then at Gregor holding the baby, as he looked back at them, mouth open, tears in his eyes.

"What shall we do with the child?" Howard turned to the voice, but Gregor did not, still staring ahead, hoping for someone to tell him what to do. When Howard turned back to Gregor, there was a question on his lips.

"I accept full responsibility for her." Gregor proclaimed without hesitation. Howard's eyebrows shot up as he looked at Gregor holding the child.

"What?"

"I have an idea." Was all Gregor gave him as he stood, and rushed out of the room with the baby cradled close to him. He walked quickly, stopping only to speak briefly to an exceedingly confused guard. He hurried to his old room, which he had not seen since moving into the royal quarters. He was thinking somberly to himself, tears still brimming in his eyes, about how his life had changed so drastically since he had last stood in that spot. They walked in silently, no doubt just as confused as the guard that summoned them. They looked at Gregor, with their hands joined completely puzzled, as he started to explain himself. "Right after we found out that Luxa was pregnant, and I discovered the prophecy, I thought of you. If we hadn't been able to fix things, and if the twins weren't safe with us, I was going to ask you to take them. Because you two are the only people I would trust with that. I never told you because at first I didn't want to burden you, or make you think that I expected you to take on such a huge task for me, and then I didn't tell you because I felt guilty. I had two little miracles that came to me by complete accident, yet you, who deserve what you wish for more than anyone, have none. Maren, the girl who disappeared from training? She was pregnant. I was just there with her as she delivered her baby, and then bled out. She has no family, and the father is a grown man, and an evil one at that. So now, this little girl," Gregor held up the baby, "Faline needs a family. If you don't feel able to take her, for any reason at all, I don't blame you. This is a crazy thing to ask of you. I'll gladly take her in as my own, but I have always known that you guys would be better parents than me, so you deserve the chance." Gregor gave them a small, weary smile, and waited. They both looked at him for a moment, and then looked at each other. Mareth immediately buried his face in his hands, while Dulcet rushed forward to take the baby.

"Thank you." She said, tears running down her face.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. Congratulations." He gave Dulcet a hug, and the same to Mareth as he left to give them time together. Before he walked away, he turned to see Dulcet and Mareth in a gentle embrace, their new baby in the middle.

Gregor then headed to go see his family. His parents and sisters were in Regalia, and he would go spend time with them all soon, but first he just wanted to be with Luxa and his kids. As soon as he walked into the royal wing, Luxa rushed to him.

"You will never believe what I have to tell you!" She exclaimed.

"Diddo" Gregor said with a weary laugh, rubbing at his eyes. Luxa raised her eyebrow. He really needed to stop doing that. "You first."

"Twitchtip caught Lizzie and Hazard kissing!" Luxa said. Despite all that had happened that day, Gregor couldn't help but go pale at the thought of his little sister kissing someone, especially his half brother-in law.

"Um, ew. That's really gross. Ugh. Okay, now I can't stop thinking about it, thank you." Gregor said with a dramatic shudder, which Luxa giggled at. Then, after a moment, his face was somber again, and he told his wife all that he had just witnessed.

"Well, that story inspires many mixed emotions." Luxa said with a heavy sigh. "I am thrilled for Dulcet and Mareth, but I am sorry that you lost your student, Gregor." She squeezed his hand, and he looked at her appreciatively. "Now, when you next volunteer to adopt a child, would you be so kind as to consult me? I have enough trouble with your son and daughter as it is." Luxa said playfully, and Gregor barked a surprised laugh. He drew Luxa into his arms, and held her to his chest.

"I'll do my best." He said with a wink. She rolled her eyes, and he laughed again, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you." He said, holding his wife close, looking into the bassinet at their children.

"I love you too." She said, wrapping her arms around him, and pulling him into an embrace.


	28. The Epilogue

**Hello all! It was brought to my attention that this story felt like it ended a little abruptly, and upon re-reading it, I agree. So, I didn't really have anymore story to tell for this one, so I revised the last chapter a bit, and made this fluffy little epilogue to hopefully make the ending feel a little more graceful. I hope that you like it, and I really hope that you will review it and tell me your thoughts! Thank you so much! XOXO**

Gregor had just slipped into a sound sleep, recovering from his last wake up call, when he heard his daughter crying. Before Gregor opened his eyes, he groaned, completely exhausted. But, he Luxa was even more so, he knew, and Arabella didn't need feeding, so he could handle this one. It was normal, everyone said, to be woken up again and again during the night. It was normal not to sleep more than a scarce few minutes here and there for the first few weeks. Gregor wondered how the Underlanders had adapted translucent skin and pigment free hair in a few centuries, but new parents still hadn't learned not to need sleep. He tried to get to the crib as fast as he could, because it was only a matter of time before Luca started crying as well. Only a few weeks in, and he knew his kids like the back of his hand. Gregor smirked at that thought; maybe he wasn't doing too bad. Luca woke up several times during the night to be fed, changed, comforted. Whatever they did to Luca, they always did to Arabella, though she never cried for it. Whenever her twin cried, she reached a hand out to him, eyes still closed, to comfort him, and waited patiently for her turn. In fact, many nights, she didn't cry at all. When she did, however, it was near impossible to console her. While Luca's cries were whimpery moderately quiet, when Arabella cried, she screamed, and flailed, and kicked, and jostled her twin all around. And whenever Arabella cried, Luca followed suit. Gregor and Luxa had tried putting them in separate cribs so that they wouldn't disturb each other, but they would have none of it, they simply whined for each other all night.

Gregor padded across the smooth stone floor toward all the commotion. In one smooth, fluid, half asleep movement, he swiped his guitar from its stand, and sat on the rocking chair next to the crib. Gregor had found it in the palace museum, and missing making music, and messed around and taught himself to play the thing. By accident, he had found that the only way to help Arabella when she was in one of her moods was to distract her, and that the most soothing way to do _that_ was to make music. So, sleepily and without thinking, Gregor began forming cords on the beat up instrument. He strummed through the most basic ones, a G, then an A, and found that it reminded him of a song that his grandmother used to sing to him. Arabella had quieted some, but he figured a little lullaby couldn't hurt.

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _They strung up a man they say who murdered three_

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

He continued through the song, quietly strumming and singing, and miraculously, Arabella soon fell asleep again. Gregor heaved a sigh, very quietly putting the guitar back on its stand, standing from the wooden rocking chair, and tiptoeing as silently as he could back to bed. He nestled into the covers, praying for a longer break between feedings this time.

"That was beautiful." Luxa murmured, her eyes still closed. Gregor jumped just a little bit, having not realized she was awake.

"Oh geez Lux, you scared me." He whispered. She looked at him sleepily and laughed a little bit.

" _I_ scared _you_? You are the one who just sang our daughter to sleep with a tale of murderers and hangings." Gregor looked at her incredulously for a moment, which she did not see, because she had already closed her eyes again. After he considered it for a moment, he realized that she did have a point.

"I never really thought about it. My grandmother used to sing it to me. It must be old, and no one ever thought about it. Like all of those nursery rhymes." Luxa gave a less than amused 'mmmmm' at the memory of hidden prophecies and horrors in children's poems that they had encountered years ago. This time, Luxa opened her eyes fully before she spoke.

"I am terrified every day that they will be forced to face things half as horrific as we were." She said, a weariness cause more than just lack of sleep written all over her face.

"I feel the same." Gregor said with a solemn nod. "We will do everything in our power to keep that from happening. And if that isn't enough, then we will be there with them, to face it all together." Luxa nodded, giving him a small smile. Gregor reached over to her, brushing silvery hair from her cheek, and caressing it lightly. "Thank you." Luxa had closed her eyes again, but her brow furrowed in confusion without looking at him.

"For what?"

"For everything you have ever done for me. For being my friend, even when you didn't want to when we were little. For taking me back after I left you for so long. For sticking with me through all of the messes we got ourselves into." They both laughed for a moment, and Gregor waited a beat before he continued. "For agreeing to be wife, and for giving me the two most perfect children I could've asked for." Luxa swiped at her closed eye, rubbing them for a moment before she opened them once again.

"I would do everything over and over again, to eternity." She held his gaze for a moment. "As long as you are kind to me forever, and I mean forever." She said it with a smirk.

"Why?" Gregor asked cautiously, as he had no idea where this was going.

"Other than me being such a remarkable wife, mother, and queen and deserving only the utmost worship from my husband and king?" She asked as if it were all obvious, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yes" He replied as he rolled his eyes, "Besides that."

"Well, my body is essentially ruined. It will never be quite like it was, and I hold you completely responsible. So I expect a lifetime of kindness in penance." She tried to look at him seriously, but couldn't help but crack a smile at the goofy look he was giving her.

"You become more and more beautiful each day, so I can certainly take responsibility for that, if you feel that it is my contributions causing such changes." He said with a wink, and he laughed as she rolled her eyes and threw some of the blankets gently at him. He reached out as if to tickle her, and when she made to block his path, he grabbed her arm and pulled him to her, snuggling close. She melted into him, curling up, and quickly falling asleep. Gregor felt himself on the verge of doing so as well, but he couldn't help thinking about how crazy the last months had been. He had experienced so much that he hadn't expected, or even dreamed of. Through all of the fear, the stress, the love and the happiness that he had felt was overwhelming. As Gregor lay there, his wife and queen in his arms, and his son and daughter sleeping soundly across the room, he couldn't help but think that despite the warrior, and all of the prophecies, _this_ was what he was born for. These were the roles he was meant to play. He couldn't wait to live out his own personal prophecy. Gregor had found everything he had been looking for months earlier when he Returned to the Underland.


End file.
